Tomorrow Is Here
by Wolvenlights
Summary: There's trouble in paradise as Officers Tsume Okami and Kiba Amarok come a crossed a disturbing case. The wolves return in this action pack sequel to "If Tomorrow Never Comes" to save paradise. But what happens when they can't remember their past lives and how they know each other? Can they remember in time or will everything fall apart? TsumeXOC..KibaXCheza..HigeXBlue..ToboeXOC
1. Chapter 1-Deja Vu From Hell

**I reeeeaaallllyyy should finish my other fan fic first before I start writing this one but I can't help it!**

**This one struck me out of the blue and I loved it!**

**I just started writing and before I knew it the beginning chapter of the squeal was born.**

**...**

**Origional Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes in later chapters**

**...**

**_UPDATED 6/24/2013_  
**

**_Special thanks to Misuri Hitchako for being a Beta for me_**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Deja vu From Hell**

**POV Tsume**

**...**

The bike calmed from its loud roar to a dull purr as I rolled to a stop at the street light. The rain was coming down steadily, soaking through my jacket right down to my skin. The only thing dry anymore was my head that was hiding underneath my gray helmet. It was a bad day for my Challenger to be in the shop; my only other ride was the red Ducati Street-fighter that hummed patiently beneath me. The normal evening showers of summer had finally started, and often enough they didn't last more than an hour or two, but I personally preferred the big thunderstorms that would roll though.

While I was sitting and waiting for the light to change, I noted it was darker from the coming nightfall combined with the rain storm. Wolves were trying to get out of the rain, escaping into nearby buildings or running home. You could always find them in one of their two forms, either on two legs or four. All of the buildings were designed for them to live and work comfortably in either form. Some wolves would rarely be seen on two legs while it was flipped for others. A majority of wolves were like me though; spending time in both forms.

I shifted in my seat and revved the engine slightly. The heat of the motor warmed my legs as the freezing rain continued to drizzle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him; the punk noobie that joined my force a couple years ago. His white fur was already soaked as he ran. The guy had cleared the corner when the light finally changed; I charged the bike forward, hitting a puddle as I turned. There was a yip as I cruised into the parking lot, splashing through a second puddle. I ripped off my helmet as I jumped off the bike, tucking it under my arm as I made my way to the door of the station.

"You mind watching where you drive that thing?" The white ball of wet mess growled at me. I peeked over my shoulder to see the wolf shaking his now sopping fur free of the rain before taking the first couple steps up the stairs.

"Did your fur get wet, princess?" I sneered, holding the door open for him.

"Someday Ōkami, I'll finish what I started years ago!" He snapped at me as he stormed past.

"Get over it Amarok." I shook my head as I let the door swing shut behind us. "You know you don't stand a chance."

Kiba Amarok was your average, head of the class, junior ranger. The guy had a good head on his shoulders and did damn near everything by the book. The first moment I saw him was as close as you were going to get to déjà vu when we broke into a fight out on a roof top. I was under cover, scoping out one gang and he was under cover working a second. The gangs got into a fight and we split off into our own brawl. I didn't know at the time that he had just been recruited when we went underground. I wanted to hate the guy but at the same time it almost felt like I knew him from somewhere, like we had worked together before. It felt like gravity being drawn to him like that, something we both agreed was disturbing and didn't discuss any further. We're rarely seen together outside of the office, when we are though, shit tends to hit the fan.

We made our way up the stairs to the main office where our desks are at. It was quiet this time of evening. Most of the other deputies had gone home when the night shift made their way lazily into work. Amarok's desk was a few cubicles over from mine, of which I was grateful. I had just finished shrugging out of my wet leather jacket when Betsy, paper queen of the century, walked by and dropped a red file on my desk. I mumbled thanks to her before draping the coat over my chair to dry.

"Ōkami! Amarok! Get your asses in my office, now!" A voice bellowed throughout the room.

Twenty other wolves in both forms paused and looked to us. Damn boss man; I never seemed to catch a break from him. It was a regular occurrence for me to screw something up on the job and have to be called in; but to have the noobie called in at the same time as me? Especially when we didn't exactly see eye to eye; that was something to talk about.

Kiba shifted out of his wolf form finally. His dark shaggy hair was still dripping from the rain and his clothes were still pretty damp. He was a street cop alright; one that blends into his surroundings just from hiding his badge. His bomber jacket covered his white tee shirt that clung to his pale white skin. The faded blue jeans that he often wore covered the tops of his sneakers that squeaked a crossed the tiled floor from being wet.

The two of us silently walked into the boss man's office and closed the door behind us. I slouched in the chair and stared up at the ceiling. James Mirko was your stereotype version of the chief of the police department. His tie was always lose and hanging around his neck, the collar of his button down always turned up, and his hair mostly rumpled from the lack of sleep of working to many hours. I could feel the gray and black wolf staring at me as I listened to Kiba sit carefully in the chair next to me.

"I'm not going to start on how late you two are again…I'm just going to assume that you haven't even had a chance to read the case files that were given to you."

"I'm sorry sir, the weather is really bad this evening." Kiba replied quietly. The guy always had that I'm-to-cool-for-school leveled tone of voice.

"I'm not looking for excuses!" Mirko snapped at him. Shit, boss man must be really pissed to snap at his perfect little officer like that.

"I'm putting you two on an assignment…together." Fuck me, my day couldn't get worse; apparently my discontentment was expected and he continued with a growl.

"Now before you too lose your heads…this is a big case…one that WBI is trying to take over."

Well that had my attention enough for me to finally make eye contact with him. The Wolf Bureau of Investigation was started over sixty years ago and although it had good publicity, anyone in the judicial field knew they were a bit shady. I personally hated them with a passion, something that Mirko loved to use to his advantage on occasion, seeing as to how he shared the same hatred for them. I didn't know where Kiba stood with all of it, but judging from the quick glance I stole, he hated them too.

"You two have heard of the recent activities in the other cities right…the beheadings of wolves?" I nodded my head.

Lately a lot of wolves have been turning up with their head decapitated. All of them had the same ending result of the heads laying nearby and dark outlines around the eyes and black bruises coating their bodies. There didn't seem to be a rhyme or reason as to who was doing it and the attacks often went undetected until someone stumbled onto the crime scene later. One incident was lucky enough to have a video surveillance of the suspect, but I hadn't heard anything else on the case because I was often busy with my own cases.

"Well it looks like the case has come to our turf…and we've got a witness."

"You mean somebody actually saw it this time?" Amarok exclaimed, sitting straighter in his chair. Mirko opened up a red file on his desk and pulled out one of several photos and handed it to him.

"Toboe Yaiden…age fifteen…was walking home from school this afternoon when he heard a fight. He claims to have snuck into the alley way and seen the whole thing. We haven't gotten the story out of him yet 'cause he's still a bit shaken from what he saw."

Kiba handed me the picture for me to examine it. The picture was spilt down the middle, a side showed each of his forms, that of a gangly red wolf and a lanky human. The boy seemed a little girly in the face to me, especially with his just-above-shoulder length auburn hair. Amber eyes that should have been filled with excitement or even mischief were filled with worry and fear; possibly from having his picture taken here at the station. His pale skin and rounded face gave him a little kid look, not that of a boy about to become a man. I handed the picture back to Mirko and waited for the rest of the story.

"As far as we know, the suspect knew he was there and somehow managed to get away. He's now under our protection. Because this case is supposed to be under WBI, they're gunna try and take him…"

"What does this have to do with us?" My patience was wearing thin, and I had a sneaking suspicion that I wasn't going to like this assignment.

"Veritas is keeping them occupied with paper work and court. For the time being this is our case to work because it happened on our turf and the kid is a local resident. I putting him under your charge-"

"You mean to tell me that you want me babysitting some pup?" I growled.

"Witness protection! His older sister, Blue, will be going under your care as well when she returns to town." He raised his voice as he handed a second picture to me.

It was similar to the first, showing both forms of the sister. But these weren't the normal pictures taken here at the station. They looked like copies of ones that belonged to someone and were donated for reference. The she-wolf's jet black fur was pretty thick and her build meant for endurance racing. In that picture she was running beside a similar dark gray wolf that was larger than her. A darker skinned woman, not much older than Kiba, with jet black hair in a pixy cut, was offset by her dark blue eyes. She was pretty enough, if it weren't for the grease that smudged her face. She was bent over the edge of a truck looking like she had peaked out of the engine to grab a tool.

"Where is she now and are there others we have to watch?" Kiba asked calmly. I guess the idea of babysitting duty just didn't faze him.

"We've notified her of the current situation. She's three days from here in Ybor working on a job. She's on her way back right now. It's just those two that you'll be in charge of taking care of while working the case."

"What about their parents?" I asked with a heavy sigh as I handed the picture off to Kiba.

"Mother died of cancer couple years after the boy was born…The father, Quent, was a police officer for the next town over and died last summer on the job."

"So what about the case?" I added, running my hand through my hair and giving a short tug on the dove tail that came off in the back. Mirko grinned, seeing how I wanted to get down to the real deal.

"This is a picture of the suspect. From what I understand she's WBI's-"

"She?" Okay I'll admit it; the idea of a woman being a mass murderer doesn't sit well with me.

"Kia Tatkret…twenty-six year old woman…top priority of WBI's Most wanted list…" Mirko kept talking as he handed me a black and white photo.

"WBI's been keeping tabs on her for a while before the murders started happening. They caught her once over in Manson City when she escaped an hour later. The surveillance video was the first hard evidence they had to prove that she was connected to it."

I looked down at the photo of the woman that was a year younger than me. She was looking over her shoulder, providing the camera a good profile of her face. She was walking away, as though she was merely passing by. Her wind blow ringlets fanned out behind her. Honestly the picture could have been mistaken as some kind of advertisement seen in a magazine, not a picture of a suspected murderer. It was the look on her face that held my attention. I've studied many faces of murderer's before and they've all had that look in their eyes from killing a person. Pleasure, sometimes fear of the possibility of being caught, thrilled, satisfied, hell even crazy. But hers...hers were filled regret, not the eyes of a born killer. They were they eyes of someone on a mission that they both hated and had to accomplish.

"To be honest, WBI is keeping this under wraps…so far under that I had to get court orders to obtain files. We'll see how that goes, but you know how it is with them. The harder it is to get something from them…"

"The more they're trying to cover something up." I finished with my own grin.

"So what do you want us to do?" Kiba asked, shaking his shaggy dark hair.

"Well keep an eye on the two for starters…see what you can learn from the kid…then try and uncover what you can about the case…I have a feeling WBI's trying to cover their asses and whatever they're hiding, this she-wolf is the key." Mirko answered as I finally passed off the picture.

"Where's the kid now?"

"Down in the interrogation room…look I don't care if the two of you have to beat the streets with this kid, but you keep him and his sister close."

"Right…Kiba you've got the first shift-"I started grumbling, not looking forward to a new tag along.

"No!" The boss man growled furiously at me; somehow I just know this day is about to go to hell faster.

"What do you mean, no?" I growled as I stood to my feet.

"You both are going to watch them twenty-four seven…together! I suggest you put aside your differences cause ya'll are gunna be stuck together until this case is closed. Figure out who has the biggest vehicle and housing for the four of you."

"You're fucking kidding me right? You're sticking me with boy-scout here and a couple of kids to work this case?"

"Hey, you aren't my first choice in a partner either dipshit!" Amarok snarled at me.

"Enough! Look this is a really big case and I need my top men on this…unfortunately that's the two of you. Get your shit together and figure this out. The only times you need to be here at this point is to check in with me or to check something out; now beat it!"

"Tsk…" My signature sound; everyone here in the station knew if that sound came from me, all hell was about to break loose…even Chief of Police, James Mirko, knew that.

I made my way to the door silently, letting my anger show on my face. Kiba followed me out with his own mutterings as I made my way over to my desk.

"I don't have a car big enough for all of us." I growled as I grabbed the file off my desk. After a quick inspection, I found that it was a copy of the one Mirko was showing us. I breezed through the details of the case file, noting names, times, and dates.

"I've got a Durango but it would be cramped in my little apartment." Kiba said firmly as reached in his desk drawer to pull out a nerf football.

"You still in that rat hole off of Myakka?" I was surprised, with the pay we get he should have at least upgraded to a better apartment.

I remember the night the guy needed a lift back home. It may have been dark but I knew the area well enough to know that it wasn't the best of neighborhoods. The building honestly should have been condemned a long time ago.

"No I got a new place down on Riverview. It's a lot nicer but, about the same size." He commented as he tossed the ball into the air. I sighed and shook my head, making my way to the door; my anger diminished as I came to terms with the inevitable.

"I guess my place would be alright for us to stay in…" I grumbled as we made our way down the hall. "I'll give you the address later so you can get there." I never gave him the address before because I had always been determined to keep him at a distance. Even if déjà vu said that we could easily be good partners and friends.

"How are we going to tow the kid around in the mean time? Hell I ran here tonight and you've got the bike." He asked as we nodded our heads to the guard that watched the door to the interrogation room.

We stepped into a dark room that had a couple of chairs, a small studio section and a massive window looking into a second room. I stood there looking at the scene before me. The boy, Toboe I guess, sat nervously at the table, drumming his fingers on its reflective dark surface. His thick, oversized yellow coat clashed with the pink newsboy cap he wore. Red shirt and blue jeans were hidden under the coat. I had to wonder if the kid realized that he looked like a damn walking rainbow.

"I've got a spare helmet in my des-"I was cut off when the boy looked up at the window.

My heart started racing as my eyes locked with his. Regret, anger, and pain filled me as I looked at the kid; I knew him from somewhere, I just knew it. That sense of déjà vu washed over me as my jaw hung open, just looking at the kid behind the one-way glass. I was drawn to him, like a moth to flame and I couldn't explain why.

"Do you feel that?" Kiba whispered breathlessly to me.

"What?" I stated, snapping out of my daze.

"Like déjà vu all over again…" he started rubbing the back of his head. He didn't have to say anymore; I knew exactly what he was talking about. It was damn near the same feeling I had when first met Kiba a couple years ago.

"Brush it off for now…we've got to talk to the kid not play 'guess where'" I growled as I opened the door into the room.

The boy jumped clean out of his skin when he saw me open the door. His face was coated with shock and fear as he fell to the ground with a yelp. As I rounded the corner of the table with a raised brow, that feeling became stronger as I looked down on the kid. My head pounded as a picture from a different time and place flashed in my sight.

_The same kid, dressed in green cargo pants and a salmon safari shirt, looking up to me with the same shocked expression. We were in an ally way and everything seemed darker behind a pair of dark shades, similar to the ones I usually wore. "You're a wolf…just like me!" A voice rang like a distant memory in my head as the kid spoke._

My vision cleared as I bent down to grab the kid's hesitant hand, helping him back to his feet.

"Seem a little jumpy for a kid." Kiba commented as he followed into the room, tossing the nerf ball into the air.

"S-sorry…I guess I'm still a little spooked." The kid stammered; his voice still pretty high from not hitting puberty yet I guess. I glanced up to the white wolf as he froze; déjà fucking vu was getting real old with me.

"That's alright…I'm Officer Amarok but you can call me Kiba…and this is my partner-"

"Associate." I grumbled as I took a seat opposite of the kid and laid the file down on the table.

"Associate…Officer Tsume Ōkami." Kiba corrected himself as he leaned against the one-way glass behind me.

"Ōkami will do…looks like we're gunna get to know each other real well here though." I grumbled firmly as I opened the file and sorted through the pictures.

I skipped past the pictures of the kids and pulled the ones out of the crime scene. A man in torn clothing and pale skin laid with his head nearby. The eyes were closed on the decapitated head, but the sockets were black. Black bruises covered the body in place where the skin was exposed; I fanned the pictures out in front of him casually.

"You witnessed what happened to this man correct?" I asked watching his facial expression. Fear gripped the kid and he started trembling as he nodded his head slowly. A pretty surprising action to me; most witnesses recognize the dead and tend to have a mournful look, not a fearful one.

"It would be a lot easier if you spoke up…we kind of need clear answers here, Toboe." Kiba noted calmly, returning to tossing the ball into the air.

For once I thought it was a good idea to agree with Mirko…Having someone who was good with kids on the force made interrogating them easier. The boy acknowledged him and gave a quiet 'yes' answer.

"Do you recognize this man?" The kid answered no, so I pulled out the picture of the suspect.

"What about her?" I placed the picture of the she-wolf before him. His face lit up and he calmed when he saw the picture, like he was almost happy to see that face; talk about a flipped reaction. I knew something wasn't right about this case.

"She…she saved me…from him." He looked up from the picture to me.

"What do you mean saved you?" I narrowed my eyes at him curiously.

"She saved me from him…she killed him to protect me and stayed with me until the cops came." He looked back down and held the picture, studying it.

"Why don't you start at the beginning and tell us what you saw." Kiba said calmly. He waited until the boy looked up to toss the football to him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He complained as he tossed the ball back. I pushed the roll-around chair I was in to the side.

"Try us…we've heard of some pretty wild stuff." The boy caught the ball and glanced at the pictures again.

With a smirk he tossed the ball at me. I sighed as I caught it. Damn kids, I don't know what it was but they always wanted me to play catch with them. I hated working with kids; I didn't have a real reason why, I just hated kids. I tossed it to Kiba, trying to keep my frustration under wraps.

"I was walking home from school when I stopped to pick up a kitten that was abandoned in a box." He started, eyeing the two of us curiously.

"I heard a weird sound coming from the alleyway. It…it was unlike anything I had ever heard before." the fear returned to his voice as I caught the ball, tossing it back to him. The small catch game seemed to help the kid, gave him something to do with his hands.

"It started off like a wailing sound like someone was crying…then…then something happened like it whatever was making the sound was choking. I went into the alley and hid behind a crate when the scream came. It was a horrible…it seemed so unearthly it scared the crap out of me. I wanted to run but…."He trailed off as he looked to the pictures and shuddered, as if recalling the sound was the most disturbing thing of the whole case.

"But what?" I softened my voice as I spoke.

Over the seven years that I've worked here, I've never seen somebody so scared. This kid was trembling just from looking at the pictures. I started to collect them up when he snatched the one of the girl and held it in his hands. I swept the other pictures into the file and closed it, watching him stare at her.

"It found me…" Toboe whispered. The picture he clung to started shaking as he held it.

"The woman?" Kiba asked, holding the football and glancing to me.

"No…she came moments later…th-that monster found me!" I sat a little straighter in the chair. This was sounding more like a horror flick that the kid probably shouldn't have watched one evening.

"What monster?" Kiba continued, obviously interested.

"Th-that thing…it found me behind the crates…It should have been a man but…it's arms and legs were so much longer….and its spine was growing spikes out of it! It was evolving into…into…God only knows what! I can still see his eyes! They were like shark eyes…nothing but black! There was no other colors, just black….so full of….hatred and bitterness…it was just evil!" He looked helplessly to us, I guess hoping we'd believe him.

"What happened after it found you?" I started, holding my judgment back for later.

"He tried to attack me…that's when she showed up." He glanced down to the picture again. The calm that enveloped the kid just from looking at it was amazing and at the same time perplexing to me.

"The monster still tried to get at me, but she kept him off…she…she killed him…by ripping his head off. There was another scream when she did that and then a cloud of black smoke. She yelled at me to not breathe it in and I didn't. A moment later when the smoke cleared there was nothing but what was in those pictures you showed me…of a headless man." He laid the picture down on the table and looked at us again.

"What happened after that? Did she just leave or..." I heard myself ask.

"No…she saw me…." He looked down at the table and started blushing. "She saw me crying…I was so scared…I couldn't help it. She stayed with me…comforting me until we heard the police sirens. Then she left…that was it."

"Did she say anything to you while she was comforting you?" His face lit up from my false interest.

"Yea…I had asked her what it was and she said it was a demon!" Okay now I'm confused. I was half willing to believe the kid, right up to that point.

"Anything else?"

"Just that her name was Kia, and that I'd be safe with the man with the scar on his chest…she described it to me…said it as a big x-shape that was almost white in color."

I felt my hand grab at the buttons on my shirt, opening it to show the massive scar on my chest. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the formation. I was just as amazed as he was. How did a she-wolf I've never met know about my scar? I had acquired the mark not long after I first joined the police force. It was the remnants of my efforts to rescue a family out of a fire. A burning bean collapsed on top of me and left the wound on my chest.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Toboe exclaimed, barely catching the flying football from Kiba.

"It's getting late and I'm sure you're hungry. So let's go ahead and wrap things up here." The white wolf commented as I fixed my shirt again.

"You're currently under our protection until this case is closed…however long that may be. So here's the game plan…You'll be staying with us over at Ōkami's place…your sister will join us when she gets back…and you can help us find Kia. Do you have school to go to?"

"No today was my last day." He answered happily.

"Hell of a way to end a school year." I commented.

"Ōkami can take you by your place so you can grab a couple things for your stay. I'll be over later with Pizza…unless you want something different."

"Pizza's cool with me!"

* * *

**Fun facts:**

**Ōkami and Amarok both mean Wolf in different languages. Ōkami in Japanese and Amarok in Inuit.**

**Tatkret is also Inuit but means Moon.**

**...**

**So this was completely different...as far as I can tell. You're thoughts?**

**Please keep in mind these reviews help me to become a better writer and improve my stories. I'd LOVE the constructive criticism! **


	2. Chapter 2-Renegade Wolf

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes in later chapters**

**...**

**_UPDATED 7/5/2013_  
**

**_Special thanks to Misuri Hitchako for being a Beta for me_**

* * *

**Tomorrow Is Here**

**Chapter 2-Renegade Wolf**

**...**

"Is it okay if we stop at the museum on the way to my house?" Toboe asked as the trio of wolves as they stepped out of the police station.

The rain had finally stopped its onslaught and the clouds were retreating from the skyline of the small city. Tsume groaned as he tossed a red helmet to the boy and made his way to his motorcycle. The last thing Tsume needed to add to his day was taking the kid on a field trip to a place filled with old junk.

"You better give him a good reason." Kiba whispered to the boy as he made his way down the steps. Toboe nodded and trotted up to the two older wolves.

"I'm still a little shaken from earlier…there's…there's a display there that I want to go see…It's a comfort to me." The boy piped up as he rolled the helmet in his hands.

Tsume glared harshly at the kid before receiving an equally harsh look from Kiba. With a heavy sigh, the silver wolf nodded his head and climbed onto the bike. As he buckled his own helmet on he told Kiba he would meet him at the museum. As Toboe adjusted the last buckle of the helmet, he clambered onto the bike.

"You better hold on tight." The older wolf growled and the engine roared to life.

With a yelp, Toboe grabbed onto the older wolf's waist as the bike leapt forward. The tires squealed in protest as they rounded a corner sharply, almost laying the bike on its side. The moist air tore at their clothing as they flew down the street. It wasn't long before they came to a stop in front of the natural history museum that the city had.

**Iddy Bitty Time Skip**

"You made me come here…just so you could see a few rocks?" Tsume growled, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

The display case held six large polished marbles on tiered stands. Each one was carved with a strange name and various scroll work. The display card translated the names of the various stones to be Hope, Trust, Love, Truth, Strength, and Courage. A red wooden box covered in gold painted scroll work was opened to reveal the blue felted inlay.

"I know it sounds stupid to you…but…" Toboe looked down at the laces of his boots. Tsume grumbled as Kiba nudged the kid to continue.

"I guess I already sound insane to you so what's it going to matter if I tell you my secret."

"What secret?" Kiba softly asked to encourage the kid.

"I…I can hear them...they're singing a lullaby." The boy said quietly as he looked up at the stones again.

After a moment of silence, listening to the slow song that no one else could hear, he started humming the tune. Tsume's eyes widened as he listened to the soft notes. He had heard the song before, but where? An image flashed into his mind as the boy continued to hum. _A pack of wolves about to fight, suddenly subdued by the pleasant song, and were lulled to sleep. The owner of the song was a young maiden with short purplish hair and a pale blue body suit. She sat down beside a white wolf and started to pet him._ Tsume blinked his eyes, snapping back out of the image as the boy finished the tune.

"It was so weird the first time I came here on a field trip last week. I heard them and everyone thought I was crazy." Toboe started as he continued to look and listen to the stones repeating the song.

"My teacher tried to make me feel better by telling me the story of the final journey to Heaven's Gates…how one of the Chosen Wolves could actually hear the Stones of Legend. These are believed to be some of those stones."

"So what…you think that you're an incarnation of that wolf pup from the story?" Tsume snickered at the idea as he spoke. He remembered his history lessons from when he was in school and the tale that the boy spoke of was one of the most important ones taught.

"I don't know but when I first heard the stones, it was like déjà vu. I felt drawn to them, like a giant magnet, kinda like when I first saw you and Kiba."

Tsume stared at the kid, amazed that that he was admitting such things to him. The fact that he felt drawn to the stones slightly disturbed the silver wolf. It was becoming unsettling to him to feel as though he had known both Kiba and now the boy from someplace else; As though the three of them had a kind of connection that bound them together.

"I guess I can't say that you're entirely crazy…especially when we felt it too." Kiba commented as he placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. Tsume grumbled as he looked at the mysterious stones again, avoiding the surprised look from the boy.

Few people walked past on their way out of the museum, the numerous scents of the wolves being noted by the silver wolf cop. One in particular stood out to him; the apple scent that came from the boy. Something about the scent was triggering the mixed feelings inside of him. A part of him was glad that the kid was there for unknown reasons. Another part was infuriated at himself for even liking him being around.

"Cher's gunna love this." He mumbled under his breath when he thought of his therapist.

The scent of honeysuckles tainted with ginger wafted through the crowd and called to his attention. Just from smelling it, he was filled with longing, needing the owner of the scent. He turned and started looking through the lingering wolves. When enough wolves cleared away, he saw her. She was just standing there looking at a painting on the wall, smiling. Her long brown curls cascading down her shoulders. Her white tank top pronounced her curves and showed off her bare shoulders. A denim jacket was tied around her hourglass waist and skin tight jeans were tucked into laced hiking boots. The lighting inside the museum caused her fawn skin to glow and her hair to cast a red sable halo.

Tsume stared, wide-eyed at the she-wolf for a long time before she turned her head to him. At first it was just a sly smile when she saw him, but her expression changed to match his stunned uncertainty. He knew her, he knew her past the wanted pictures in the case file, and past what the boy had told him. He knew her; He knew everything about her; how she felt against his skin, how her lips tasted, and the way the ginger part of her scent would grow stronger as he kissed her neck. He knew how she would say his name breathlessly just from one good kiss. He knew her very well; she was the girl that plagued his dreams. The girl his heart knew he was in love with, and couldn't for the life of him, remember how he knew her so well when this was the first time he had ever seen her in person.

Kia made one hesitant step towards him, unsure if she was seeing things correctly. She knew him just as well and was running down her own list of the things that she could do to him to set him off like a firework. Like if she kissed the back of his neck slowly, it would almost guarantee that they would be fooling around moments later, or how his golden eyes would appear to be on fire when he was lost in the moment. Her heart ached with longing to be kissed again by the silver wolf before her. After a second step, she felt herself being pulled towards him by an unknown force. Tsume took one step towards her, making her snap out of her trance.

"Shit! Kiba stay with the kid!" He growled as the she-wolf turned and started running for the door, changing into her fur covered form. Kiba barely caught sight of the gray and sable wolf skidding on the slick tile with Tsume's silver form right on her tail. He shook his head and stayed with the confused Toboe.

"Come on, kid…we better walk the bike back to the station." He commented as he directed the kid out of the building.

"Why, what's going on?" Toboe looked up to the white wolf with a perplexed smile.

"Tsume always catches what he's after. I've got a feeling we'll see him at the station in no time."

**...**

**...**

**(*Different Location Skip*)**

**…**

**…**

Her fur was pulled back by the dampened air as she ran. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know that the cop was right behind her, nipping at her heals. Her claws dug into the pavement as she jumped off the sidewalk and into the street. Cars screamed to a stop as she dodged them. The thud of metal told her that her opponent had taken to racing over top off the cars. She dodged again to the side walk, hearing people yelp and jump out of her way.

Tsume's badge that hung around his chest, slammed against him as he nipped at her tail. He leapt into the air to pounce on her, when she slipped to the side. He was running beside her, snarling at her. He rammed his shoulder into hers, trying to throw her off balance. The tactic worked and she stumbled to the ground, fazing into a human as she went. Tsume shifted into his human form as well and rolled her onto her back, cuffing her hands.

"You're under arrest." He said breathlessly and pulled out his cell phone.

**…**

**...**

**(*Location and Small time skip*)**

**...**

**…**

Not even an hour after he had captured the she-wolf, they were sitting in the interrogation room of the police station. Kiba and Toboe had been sitting in the office when they saw the two pass by the office window. The two wolves now sat behind the one-way glass in the dark room, watching the silver wolf interrogate the curious she-wolf that had yet to speak.

"H-How is he?" She stuttered, looking at the glass behind the muscular wolf before her. His heart nearly stopped hearing her voice, rich and soothing to him.

"Kid's fine…" Tsume snapped out of his stupor, remembering that the woman was a wanted criminal. "You on the other hand are in some deep shit."

"Yea I know…It's not easy doing my job."

"You're job?" Tsume raised a brow at her.

"I'm sure the kid told you about what he saw earlier."

"You expect me to believe that he actually saw a demon? You could have easily have threatened the brat." Tsume growled viciously.

"I don't expect you to believe me…after all I'm a wanted murderer…"

"Then why don't you start by telling me why the hell you decapitated twenty wolves in the last three months or even why WBI has taken such a high interest in you." Tsume growled.

"I think you should tell me your name tough guy. After all….section one fourteen, paragraph three, line four states that I have every right to know my persecutor's name." Kia grinned as she leaned the chair back onto the rear legs.

He stared at her for a moment in surprise before looking towards the glass. Kiba held the same look, hidden on the other side. Knowing the exact location of a citizen's rights was something that very few outside of the judicial system could do. Tsume gave an appreciative smile before answering her earlier question.

"Ōkami…Tsume…Ōkami."

"You've got a preference there sweet cheeks?" '

"Usually Ōkami…But I believe I can make an exception in this case….Tsume will do."

Kiba was glad he was behind the glass so he could laugh at the two's flirting.

"What's so funny?" Toboe whispered as he watched the exchange.

"Guy sucks when it comes to kids…But he's a master when it comes to women." Kiba shook his head, snickering to himself.

Somehow, seeing these two's exchanges seemed familiar in a way. After seeing this mysterious she-wolf, the awkward feeling of déjà vu had swept over him. A part of him wondered why the feeling kept coming to him and his partner. He smirked; no the silver wolf was convinced that they were not partners, just associates.

"Nice name I like it; so Tsume, what do you want to know." Kia continued as she watched him pace slowly in front of her.

"WBI." He said plainly, glancing at her.

"Yea you would want to know that now wouldn't you…I guess my association with them was wiped from their records."

"All I know is that you're top priority and they've been monitoring your movements."

"Figures they would…I was one of their top guys for three years before I went…what I guess they would call…rouge." She stressed the last word as she eyed the man before her.

"Why'd you go rouge? Got tired of being a good guy and switched teams to go on a killing spree?" Tsume growled.

"No…turns out they're the bad guys after all." Tsume stopped his pacing to glare at her. Kiba and Toboe also stared at her from behind the glass, curious as to what she meant.

"About six months ago, I was sent out to collect up a person of interest…when I brought the guy back, I uncovered what the WBI has been working on for the last decade." She leaned forward to rest her arms on the table.

"I didn't agree with what they were doing and disappeared…I fell off the grid before they found me…destroying their project and put me on their wanted list and eliminated me from their records to cover their asses."

"What did you uncover?" Kia smirked at his question and glanced to the window behind him.

"Something that…unless you saw it for yourself…you'd never believe me."

"Try me…you'd be amazed at some of the shit I've heard while working this job."

"Demons…they're collecting demons." Tsume rubbed him temple, trying to keep his cool.

"If that's true, what would they want with demons?"

"They want to reawaken evil. If they collect enough of its essence that takes the form of demons, they can give life back to the beast that the Chosen Wolves destroyed millenniums ago. Why the hell they would do that is beyond me."

"So all twenty of those wolves you slaughtered...you were just doing the world a favor?" Tsume growled sarcastically as he leaned against the glass. He felt someone tap gentle on the window from inside the dark room.

"Only twenty of them, huh? They must not have found the other dozen or they're keeping it under wraps."

"You mean to admit that there are more?" Tsume growled as she sighed heavily.

"Yes there's more…Like I said they only knew what I was doing for three months. But I've been at it ever since I left." There was more tapping on the glass, signaling the silver wolf that the interrogation was over. An officer opened the door and stepped inside.

"Book her…I've got paperwork to take care of." Tsume grumbled as he started to make his way into the dark room.

"See you later Tsume." She said quietly, meeting his surprised gaze.

**….**

**...**

**(*Kia's Perspective*)**

**...**

**…**

The cell was simple and a security camera watching the entrance to the small jail section of the station. Kia closed her eyes and entered a hazy section of her mind that allowed her to see images of the future. She ran through several 'what-if' scenarios to plot her escape. She smiled and pulled the bobby pin out of her mouth.

She knew she was one of the reincarnated Chosen Wolves from their history books and had known ever since she was a child. She knew she was the Far-seeing Healer and had perfected her abilities while in the force with the WBI. It was because of her abilities that they had recruited her to begin with. As she worked the bobby pin in the lock, her mind ran over the feelings she encountered when she saw the trio of wolves in the museum. She had taken a guess that maybe they were other incarnations of the Chosen Wolves as well, even though the memory of her past life eluded her.

_'We'll remember as soon as I get the stones…before it's too late.'_ She thought to herself as the lock clicked open.

She started counting, timing her escape. When she got to ten she slid the door open and stepped out, leaving the pin in the door. After closing it behind her she jogged to the exit.

_'eleven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…' _she slipped quietly out the door while the guard's back was turned and carefully removed the badge from his back pocket, in passing.

_'twenty…twenty-one…twenty-two…'_ The back of the badge was turned out so that no one would suspect her as she casually navigated around the building, making her way down to the evidence locker.

"Hey I need the evidence box for case number C nineteen, forty-one." She commented to the desk clerk.

The man barely glanced up at her as he nodded his head and went to retrieve the box. She smiled; the box was meant to be transferred to WBI's headquarters later that night. She already knew the contents of the small box; her gun and two stones that she had left behind at the crime scene that afternoon on purpose. The man returned later and she signed it out with the name of the female deputy that would be there in the next few minutes to get the box.

_'sixty-nine…seventy…seventy-one…seventy-two…'_ she stepped into the bathroom, perfectly timed to when no one would be in it.

She removed the handgun and loaded it, tucking it into the hem in the back of her jeans. She pulled up slightly on her jacket to hide the gun and tucked the stones into her pockets. She discarded the evidence box in the trash and continued towards the exit.

**…**

**...**

**Back to the guys! (*Normal POV*)**

**...**

**….**

"So what do you make of all of it?" Kiba question the grumbling silver wolf as he tossed the football to the kid.

"I think the whole case is bogus…there's no such thing as demons." Tsume growled as he glanced over the pictures in the case file again.

"But I saw it myself! The thing tried to eat me!" Toboe cried out in frustration. When Tsume didn't say anything he threw the football at him, slamming it in his shoulder.

Tsume snapped his head up to glare at the boy. His attention immediately turned to two men in black suits that slipped into the office. The silver wolf calmed his demeanor and stood to his feet. He leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Something I can help you boys with?" He growled. Toboe scampered behind him to collect the football off the ground and ran back to Kiba's side.

"WBI…I'm special agent Wilder and my partner Clive." A dark skinned man answered flatly as he handed over their badges and a folded piece of paper to the silver wolf.

Tsume glanced over the form and studied the badges. His gut instinct screamed bad news to him as he read over the form, stating that custody of the witness and the suspect were to be handed over to the men in front of him.

"We're here to take over care of the boy and collect up the murder suspect." The second fair skinned man added.

"News sure does travel fast now days…we haven't even got her booked into the system yet and you're already barging in on my turf." Tsume growled, handing the badges back to them. He held onto the paper, irritating the dark skinned man, Wilder, slightly.

"Just doing my job…now if you'll come with us, son…." Clive turned his attention to the boy that hidden behind Kiba.

"The kid isn't going anywhere…He's under my protection." Tsume place the paper on his desk behind him out of the agent's sight.

"You'll turn the boy and the woman over to us-"

"I take my orders from Chief of Police…_not_ WBI agents…Besides just from the looks of you two I wouldn't even think to hand the girl over to you…no matter what she's accused of." He snapped at them.

Kiba glowed slightly, agreeing for once with the silver wolf. He slipped his car keys into his pocket, grateful he had one of the deputies pick up his Durango while they were bringing the bike back to the station. He and Toboe slipped around behind the agents and made their way to stand by the door.

"On top of that…you don't have adequate paperwork to take either one of them." Tsume's comment snagged the white wolf's attention.

"We have adequa-HEY!" Clive yelped as the silver wolf reached into a drawer and pulled out a lighter. He grabbed the folded paper off his desk and set it ablaze. When most of the paper was burnt, he dropped it into an empty waste basket to burn itself out.

"Want to run that by me again?" Tsume sneered.

He glanced past the two stunned agents to see Kiba holding back a laugh. A flurry of hair outside of the office, just beyond the white wolf, caught his attention. A woman peeked around the corner of the hallway to look at him. It took all of his control to hide his surprise when he realized that it was the she-wolf, Kia.

"I will have you removed from the force for this!" Wilder snarled at him.

"Not your department…you can't do shit." The silver wolf commented as he reached into his pocket to pull out his keys to the Ducati. "Hey partner…"

Kiba raised a brow in surprise at the title. Tsume looked from his keys to the peeking she-wolf that disappeared briefly behind the corner again.

"Take my keys and take the kid home…make sure _he_ gets home safe."

Kiba narrowed his eyes for a second slightly confused. Tsume knew he had his Durango delivered to the station, so why was he still tossing him the keys to the bike; especially since he didn't know how to operate one. He caught the flying keys before following the silver wolf's gaze over his shoulder, catching a brief glance of the she-wolf.

"Got it!" Kiba nodded his head, finally understanding the silver wolf.

He grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him out of the office doors. He took a few steps towards the stairs when, under the watchful eyes of the surveillance cameras, he tripped and fell to the ground. His hand slid out to the side and the keys skidded a crossed the tiled floor towards the hallway. He stood to his feet and continued with Toboe down the stairs, seeming to not notice the missing keys.

"We're still going to take the woman with us." Clive growled to the silver wolf.

"Have fun with that." Tsume chuckled as he watched the she-wolf pounce on the keys and stood up grinning to him.

"Why do you say that?" Wilder deepened his irritated tone.

"That's why." He replied simply and pointed out the window.

The two agents whipped around to see Kia wink at them before running down the stairs. The trio of wolves charged out of the office after her. When they exited the building, they watched as she popped a wheelie on the bike and disappeared out of sight.

"Shit! Kiba I don't give you my keys for two minutes and you let a damn murder steal them from you?" Tsume bellowed to the by standing white wolf.

"I'm sorry; they must have slipped out of my hand when I tripped." Kiba snapped back at him. The two wolves continued to fight until the agents shook their heads and retreated to their black car. When they were out of sight, they started roaring with laughter.

"I can't believe they fell for that!" Tsume exclaimed as he wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye from laughing so hard.

"I can't believe you wanted to let her go…with your precious bike no less." Kiba added as he pulled his car keys out.

"Do you think you'll ever get it back?" Toboe asked as he walked towards the Durango.

"God knows…but I damn sure wasn't gunna let them have her." Tsume shook his head and climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Well let's get out of here before Mirko finds out we're skipping out on paperwork…I'm starving!" Kiba added as he fired up the car.

**…**

**...**

**Dah Da Dah! Time Skip (*^.^*) ...there's a lot of these actually**

**...**

**…**

A couple hours later, the trio had stopped by Toboe's house and collected his things before stopping for a couple of pizzas. The gray Durango grumbled as Kiba navigated his way through the quieting city. Near the edge of the old business district, they came to a stop in front of a brick warehouse.

"I thought you had an apartment…not a rundown warehouse." Kiba joked as the passenger door opened and the silver wolf stepped out.

"It just looks that way on the outside…it's a lot better inside." Tsume grumbled as made his way to the garage door, manually opening it. He guided Kiba back into the dark three-car garage before flipping a light on.

"What the!" He shouted as he turned to see his red Ducati sitting inside one of the stalls.

"Well I guess you got your bike back." Toboe joked as he grabbed his bags.

"Yea I guess so." Tsume noted as he picked up a piece of paper attached to the handle.

_'Tsume_

_Thanks for the ride._

_Kia'_

He tucked the note into his pocket as he unlocked the door to the warehouse.

"Alright…let's go over the ground rules." He growled as he flipped on the lights.

"Whoooaaa!" Toboe dropped his bags to the side as he slowly spun around the room amazed at the by the openness of the apartment.

Beautiful hard wood flooring was complemented by the dark red walls, covered with various paintings and drawings. Black leather couches in the living room section and a tall dining room set in another section just off the kitchen. The door to the downstairs bathroom was open, leaving the boy to wonder what lied behind the closed door at the other end of the building. Open stairs led up to a balcony, leading to the three bedrooms above.

"First rule…you wake me up and it's not and it's not an emergency, I will kick your asses. You can be as loud as ya'll want, so long as you don't wake me up." Tsume started as he made his way over to the open bar section of the living room, fixing a glass of whiskey.

"Second rule…that room…" he pointed into the direction of the closed door. "Is off limits! You can go into any other room in this building, except for that one. I'll be in there most of the time, so if you need me…knock first…I'll come right out."

"What's in there?" Kiba asked as he threw his own bag onto the floor, carrying the pizza's over to the table.

"My private life…" Tsume growled and tilted his head back, letting the liquor burn his throat.

"Third rule…let me know first if you plan on bringing friends over." He continued refilling his glass and grabbing a cordless phone.

"There's an xbox already set up…I've got to place a call." He grumbled and disappeared behind the closed forbidden door.

**…**

**...**

**Location Skip (*Welcome to Tsume's secret life ^_^*)**

**...**

**…**

It was already late at night, but still he had to call. As the line started to ring, Tsume looked around the art studio. Drawings covered the wall and were stacked up on a table in a corner. Shelves, loaded with supplies, covered one entire wall of the room. He set his glass down on a small table next to an easel.

"Hello?" An irritated female voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Cher? It's Tsume…I'm sorry it's so late." He replied as he grabbed a remote and turned a stereo on in another corner to a low volume.

"It's no problem…what's going on? You sound a little agitated."

"Long evening to start…" He chuckled as he selected his drawing pencils and flipped open a large sketchbook, sitting on the easel.

"Well what happened?"

"I'm stuck working with Amarok on a case." He grumbled as he sat on a bar stool.

"Oh go figure…that would make your day long as it is."

"Yea well…we're stuck on babysitting duty."

"Hey don't come looking to me to bail you out!" Cher chucked as he started to sketch the edges of an alleyway. His hands worked feverishly against the paper. He had drawn similar backgrounds before and had enough skill to whisk through the setting.

"I'm not…but it's the kid we're watching…" His voice trailed off as he worked.

"He's the reason your calling, isn't it?" She asked in a knowing tone.

"Yea…Cher it happened a lot today." Tsume paused for a moment before he started drawing a figure lying on the ground.

"What do you mean a lot? Normally it only happens once when something triggers it right?"

"Yea well, I swear this kid is a source trigger." He grumbled, taking an eraser to a misguided stroke.

"Are you kidding me?" She gasped.

"I wish I was…" He paused to look at the picture of the figure, becoming more like a young boy, having fallen backward to the ground.

"Out with it! What did you see this time?"

"The kid's name is Toboe…when I first saw him…I felt the whole déjà vu crap all over again…like when I first met Kiba." He started to add more detail to the rumpled shirt of the boy in the picture.

"uh-huh, go on."

"But it was kind of different. I felt angry…pained…hell even regret…like I let him down somehow." Tsume said somberly as he stood to retrieve the large tin of colored pencils.

"The kid bout had a heart attack when he saw me and fell to the ground." He chuckled as he poked through to find a couple shades of auburn; adding color to the hair of the boy.

"So you had some emotions this time, that's interesting..."

"Not nearly as interesting as the vision I had." He commented as he looked for another color.

"Really? Please tell me you're still doing you drawings of them."

"What do you think I'm doing now?" He snapped, pausing from his work to take a sip of the harsh whiskey.

"So what did you see?"

"I saw the kid… in an alleyway…he was surprised to see me, kind of like when he first saw me today. He said something to me in the vision…He said that I was a wolf like him…Like he couldn't believe that I was one."

'Tsume you know as well as I do that we're all wolves. I don't know why the visions you have always depict that humans were a completely different species rather than a form." Cher grumbled slightly before she continued. "But the fact that this time the trigger spoke to you is interesting."

Tsume sighed and looked at the drawing. The boy looked identical to Toboe, staring wide-eyed out at the viewer as he sat on awkwardly on the ground. His amber eyes and auburn hair was almost an exact replica of the boy's. He left the background of the alleyway without color so that the character would stand out better. He tore the sheet off and took his artwork over to a generalized collection on the table that held similar drawings of various things.

"Yea well the kid said he had the same feeling when he first saw Kiba and I."

"Wait…Kiba felt the connection as well?"

"There's more…he asked to go to the museum...said something about needing to find comfort in a display there."

"Well you find comfort in drawing…maybe he's having troubles like you."

"You know the Stones of Legend display they just got up there?"

"Yea what about it? Did it trigger something else?"

"In a way…the kid said that he could hear them singing a lullaby…when he started humming the tune…I had another vision." A landscape of a small clearing underneath a massive oak tree filled the clean sheet of paper as he spoke.

"There was a pack of wolves that was about to fight, when some strange girl started singing that song."

'Why do you say strange?"

"Okay seriously what's not strange about a girl with purplish hair in a blue and gold body suit?"

"Hey! Cheza has purplish hair!" She snapped at him as he started to draw five wolves lying around a porcelain maiden.

Tsume chuckled at the memory of Cher's adopted daughter. He never met the young teenage wolf, but he had seen pictures of her. She bobbed hair was a purplely pink color and her magenta eyes made her stand out in a crowd. The girl always referred to herself in the third person, which always baffled everyone she met. Everything about her was other worldly, leaving her secluded to only a handful of people that trusted her. He paused in his work, stunned as he looked at the result of the details of the girl he had drawn.

"It was Cheza…" he said breathlessly, nearly dropping his pencil.

"What?"

"The girl…in the vision singing to the wolves…it was her!"

"Are you sure it was her in the vision and not from us talking about her just now?"

"More than sure." He growled as he tore the picture out of the book and pinned it to the wall to work on later.

"Wow okay…so what was she doing other than singing to the feuding wolves?"

"She…she sung them to sleep and then started petting a white wolf, that looked like Kiba." He commented as he chugged the remainder of his drink.

"Sounds like an exciting day just from those two visions alone."

"Ha! If you think that was exciting then you'll get a kick out of this then…"

"What?"

"I found her…"

"Her who?"

"The woman…the woman from my dreams..." He said calmly as he looked to a wall of completed drawings, covered with various images of a particular she-wolf. "And I'm supposed to bring her in because she's a murderer."

* * *

**AHHHGGGG! So what do I do? I leave you with a cliff hanger!**

**I'm so terrible to ya'll!**

**Tsume is having flashbacks of events he can't even recall... Mysterious feelings for a woman that he's never known start to rise...and a case that needs to be solved.**

**How will things turn out?**

**REVIEWS PEEPS!**


	3. Chapter 3-Rabbit Trails

**I think I'm addicted to cliff hangers and suspense...**

**but then again, if I didn't do any of that this this story would suck LOL**

* * *

**Tomorrow Is Here**

**Chapter 3-Rabbit Trails **

**...**

**...**

"So let me get this straight….you found the woman that you've been dreaming about-_Obsessing_ about…ever since you were injured in the fire…and she's a murder?!" Cher exclaimed over the phone, trying not to laugh.

"Yea that about sums it up." Tsume chuckled at the irony of the whole thing. He turned back to the easel and started to draw again.

"Geez Tsume…What are you like, trying to make it my hardest case?" She joked casually.

"Very funny…I take it you still haven't figured out what's going on with me then."

"I'm really sorry…I'm doing the best I can, but I'm not finding anything in any of my research or phycology books." Tsume paused and looked towards the door where he heard the boy laughing and joking with the white wolf on the other side.

"Maybe it isn't something _in _a textbook…" He started as he thought about what the boy had said in the museum. "Maybe it's something we're not thinking about."

"Do you have a suggestion then?"

"The kid mentioned something the Chosen Wolves before he started humming that lullaby. I picked on him about being a reincarnation…but…"

"But what if that's an actual possibility…for the both of you?"

"For all of us…I'm not saying that's what it is though…I really don't believe in that bullshit."

"But it wouldn't hurt to look into it is what you're getting at." She giggled past a yawn.

"What harm could it do." He commented as he started to add color to his newest sketch.

"Alright, I'll look into it…I need to head to bed now so…" She paused for a moment and he heard her yawn again.

"Good night, Cher." He chuckled and hung up the phone before she could reply.

**…**

**…**

Kia stood outside the local power station. The rain had barely started again, making her task a little more dangerous. She pulled her jacket tighter around her body as she shifted the large pipe wrench to lay over her shoulder. It was dark outside of the small street light that marked the edge of the city. Her ear perked up to a sound, over the faint dripping of the rain. Hurrying to her task at hand, she slipped through a hole in the fence.

**…**

**…**

"Take that, Kiba!" Toboe shouted as he mashed the buttons on the controller. The game sounded that his opponent had been beaten.

"All right ya smart ass! Best six out of ten." Kiba sneered as he restarted the game.

"Geez Amarok, give it a rest…I could play better than you." Tsume joked as he closed the forbidden door behind him.

"Bullshit! You can't even run a computer worth a damn."

"Alright give me the damn controller kid!" Tsume grinned as he snatched the equipment from the boy. "I need to teach this amateur a lesson."

The game sounded off as the two wolves pounded on the buttons of the controllers. The silver wolf growled and leaned over the back of the couch. Kiba pushed against him to try and throw him off. Just as the game was about to be decided, the power shut off, throwing the wolves into darkness.

"Uhhhhhh….Now what?" Toboe asked quietly as he let his eyes adjust to the gloom.

"Stay put…" Tsume growled. The boy listened as the silver wolf slipped away to find the flashlights under the sink.

**…**

**…**

'_Onto the next part of the plan…' _Kia thought to herself as she slipped behind a building, just before a car drove by.

She found a fire escape and started to climbed up to the roof. Her foot slipped on a rung, making a clanging sound. She waited for a moment before hurrying the rest of the way up. She carefully opened one of the skylight windows, and looked down into the room. The night guard passed by unknowingly beneath her and continued into another room. Other than that, it was completely dark and the security systems were down thanks to the power outage.

She looked at future images in her mind and smiled. The guard wouldn't return for another twenty minutes if she did everything right. She left the window open and removed the coil of rope from her satchel, tying it to a vent nearby. She checked again for any surprises and threw the free end of the rope down into the room below. The rope hissed as she slipped down to the tiled floor.

As she stood, she took in the scents that remained there from the earlier visitors. None stood out more than the three that tugged at her heart; cedars, apples, and musky pines. She closed her eyes briefly as an image of the silver wolf came back to her. The top two buttons of his white shirt were undone and tucked into his tight black jeans. His black leather biker jacket hung open and was ripped at the sleeves, adding to the bad-boy persona. His military cut, silver hair was thrown off by the small pony tail in the back. His golden eyes were burning in way that touched her and intensified by his dark mulatto skin. She still remembered how that slight tap of his steel toe boot had dragged her back to reality when she was here earlier.

Opening her eyes again, she made her way over to the display case. Even in the low light that managed to peek in from the skylight and the parting rainclouds, she could see the stones. A small red light flickered in the corner of the display case, signaling that the backup security system was still functional. After running through several 'what-if's', she punched in the code and opened the case. Just as she finished emptying the display of the wooden box and the six stone, she heard a noise; the soft squeak of shoes gliding across the tile.

'_Looks like he changed his mind…'_ she concluded and reached into her pocket.

She pulled out a prepared note and set in on the highest shelf before locking the case again. She slipped the box into her satchel and made her way over to the painting she had been looking at earlier. Slipping a second note, just behind the corner of the frame, so that only the very tip poked out from underneath, she rushed back to the rope. She tied the loose end to her bag and started to climb, dragging the rope up with her. Silently as she had come, she pulled the rest of the rope out of the building and closed the skylight again.

The night guard past by underneath her, not bothering to check the display this time as he passed. She sighed and untied the rope from her bag. She wouldn't need it anymore. Her ears perked up again as a contorted scream filled the silent air.

"Shit!" She hissed under her breath and ran for the fire escape.

**…**

**…**

"What the hell was that sound?" Kiba asked as his ears swiveled around, listening for anymore of the sound. Toboe whimpered and crouched further down into the couch.

"Th-that w-was th-the scream I-I heard!" He shuddered as fear filled his voice.

Tsume shuddered slightly at the sound. He suddenly understood why the boy would be more afraid of the sound than of the allege murderer. The unearthly scream was close by the warehouse, raising his concern. He growled slightly when he heard the scream again, almost evolving into a roar.

"What the _hell_ is it!?" Kiba growled as his fur started to rise as a response.

"Stay here with the kid…I'll check it out." Tsume commented as he made his way to the door.

"_Don't Leave!"_ Toboe shouted and clung to his arm, trembling.

"Damn it all! Get off, runt!" A rush of energy washed over the trio of wolves as his last word hung in the air. They froze, glancing to one another as the feeling stayed with them.

"Just stay here." He growled finally, brushing the boy off his arm and slipped out into the night.

"We-we're not gunna stay here r-right?" Toboe asked the silent white wolf after a moment.

"We should sta-"

"But we can't just let him go after the demon alone!"

Kiba sighed. As unsettled as he was about the whole situation, he had to agree with the boy. He may not have gotten along with the silver wolf all the time, but he felt as though he should stay by his side. With a nod, the two started out after the lone wolf.

**…**

**…**

"Whoa! You're an ugly little bastard now aren't you?" Kia exclaimed as she leaped to the side, dodging an attack.

Describing her opponent as anything short of a monster would be an understatement. Even as she fought to get a clear shot of its neck, it was changing, growing stronger and more powerful with each passing moment. It stopped for a moment to try and locate her again. She heard cracking and breaking sounds as its limbs grew longer, blackening and splitting the skin that covered it. What once had been a wolf's tail was now a long scaled weapon of destruction. Spying her in a corner, it bellowed at her, swinging its spike lined tail towards her. Its dagger like teeth grew longer as the skull changed its shape. Black orbs that burned with sickly hate, peered from under a hooded glare. It lunged at her, swinging its rapidly growing claws at her. It grazed through the long tresses of her tail as she leaped away.

"You can get as ugly as you want, you're still to _slow!_" She barked at it, ripping at its hind leg.

The monster threw its head back and bellowed an unearthly scream as a result. She barely dodged its claws as it tried to get her off. She bit it again, watching it throw its head back again. She took the chance and leaped through the air, sinking her fangs into the hardening skin. She twisted as the momentum of her leap threw her body into a swing to the other side. A loud resound crack filled the air as she let go.

She landed on her feet, spitting out the sour blood. The head of the beast bounced off the ground as a final scream filled the air. She was panting heavily as she watched the corpse. A black smoke was released from the darkening skin of the body. She held her breath as the wind blew a part of it beside her before it dissipated in the air.

Kia let loose a small sigh. Another demon had been vanquished, but at a price. She looked to what remained of the body. A decapitated blonde she-wolf, no older than twenty, laid covered in black bruises and the eye sockets were burned black. She didn't get there in time to save the young wolf, when the demon consumed her. She picked up her satchel and started walking. It was often like this, getting there too late to stop the demon from consuming its host and stuck having to slay what remained of the husk. She rubbed the back of her neck as a memory played in her head.

**_…_**

**_…_**

_A similar demon, bigger and more progressed in its changes, had been brought into a containment ward. A man stood beside her, proud of her catch._

_"Sir…would you mind telling me why you wanted me to bring this abomination here?" She has asked, watching the beast from behind the one-way glass on the third floor._

_"Well we can't have it running loose around the world now can we?"_

_"But why not destroy it?"_

_"Because we need to study it, see if it has any weaknesses so we know how to destroy any that may occur in the future."_

_…_

_Study it they did…they found the only way to kill it was by decapitation. That was the first time she had seen the black smoke release itself from the corpse. Some innocent wolves had breathed it in becoming possessed and being consumed to create more of the monsters. She had been standing next to a close friend, trying to save her_

_"Laura! Laura what can I do?"_

_"I-I…I can't…I-I ha-hate him!" The black and tan she-wolf screamed. _

_"Hate what?...let go of your hate! Damn it, Laura, let go now!"_

_Her friend's voice changed as she screamed again as took her friend, destroying her completely. She had fled the room, the only survivor, as the demons continued to change and start to turn on each other; Killing and breathing in the smoke; growing stronger as a result. The last one stood, just over ten feet in height at its crouched position, staring at everyone with an intensity that made her sick. They were told to leave the monstrosity alone._

_…_

_She had snuck in behind the man later that night; into the containment ward._

_"Demon, calm yourself…I merely wish to speak with you." The man had said._

_"What do you want wolf?" Shivers had run through her body as the deep demonic voice boomed throughout the room._

_"I want to know you name and your purpose here."_

_"Hmmmm…..I have gone by many names over the eons….Akuma…Teufel…and Darcia…" She had jumped slightly as the name sent chills down her spine. "But I was first known as the shapeless beast…the monster that was turned away when the world was created."_

_"Were you not destroyed at the entrance to paradise?" the man asked, his voice was free of fear._

_"Ahhhh almost…..they destroyed my body and soul…but not my essence….that takes this form of demons…" The massive monster growled. "I can return to rule this world if enough of my essence is collected."_

_"I am here to serve you." The man had said, raising her curiosity._

_"Your heart is as black as night and even your very soul is twisted…you will make a fine servant…prove yourself worthy and I may make you a lord to rule under me."_

_"Soon…nothing will stand in your way…my liege." The monster chuckled so darkly that she became sick to her stomach again._

_"Bring the she-wolf here….I wish to end her life."_

_"My liege?"_

_"Bring her here! She is one of the Chosen that had a hand in destroying me."_

_"My liege….she does not recall anything of a past life…why waste your time-" _

_"I may have locked their memories of their past lives away in the Legendary Stones…But they are still a formidable foe of mine…I will not make the mistake of allowing them to live. Bring her and the other incarnations here. I will end their lives."_

**_…_**

**_…_**

The rain started to pour as Kia walked along the darken city. She paused, closing her eyes and turning her face up to the sky. The rain felt good to her, almost cleansing to her. She hated having to do this alone. But without the memories of her past life, she didn't know who the other Chosen wolves were, besides the boy. She sighed and continued to walk to her small hotel room.

She had just come onto the scene when she saw the demon trying to attack the boy. Recognition, washed over her when she saw him. She knew him from somewhere but couldn't place where. From what she trusted in her heart and from how badly the demon wanted to destroy him; her first guess was that he was one of the Chosen. She had stayed to comfort the boy after the demon was slain. She recalled looking through future images to see if she could trust any of the authorities in the city with the boy. The only one that stood out was a white wolf and a silver one with the scar on his chest. There were too many white wolves to just say, trust that one…but the scarred silver…

She had left her gun and the stones on the crime scene because she knew she would need to do a recon mission to the museum later, and didn't need to be caught with a gun on her person. She had planned on pissing off a cop later to be arrested, and retrieve her things as she escaped. Running into the trio of wolves there at the museum was both a surprise and realization to her. Déjà vu crashed over her when she met the silver wolf's gaze. She shook her head as he slipped into her thoughts again. With a slight smile, she went into the hotel to wait.

**…**

**…**

Tsume walked over to the small table in the corner to fix himself a cup of coffee. As the aroma filled his nose, waking him up further; he made his way back to his desk, recalling the night's events.

He found the decapitated she-wolf in the alleyway. The kill was fresh and even past the rain, he could smell it; the faint scent of honeysuckles. After declaring that the suspect had fled the scene, he called the station. Kiba and Toboe had showed up moments later, receiving a lecture from the angered silver wolf for not listening to him.

He stopped in front of his desk. The boy was sound asleep in the chair, laying his head on his crossed arms on the desk. With a slight sigh, he set his coffee down and slipped off his jacket; laying it over the kid's shoulder. He tugged on a case file, pulling it out from under the sleeping wolf's arm. Taking his coffee and the file, he went over to the nearest desk to review its contents.

"And you claim to hate kids." A voice teased him. He looked up to see Kiba leaving their boss's office and coming back over to him.

"Only when they're annoying as hell and won't shut up." He grumbled, sipping on his coffee.

"Yea, whatever." Kiba smirked as he sat at his desk reviewing a similar file. Tsume's cell phone started ringing in his jacket pocket, startling the boy into sitting up. The silver wolf shook his head as he retrieved the buzzing device.

"Ōkami…" he started, listening for a moment to the other end. Toboe looked groggily at the jacket over his shoulders, trying to hide his smile.

"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone, shoving it in his pocket as he started for the door.

"You coming or what?" he snapped over his shoulder. Kiba glanced to the boy before they followed after him.

**…**

**…**

"Animos…this had better be good to drag my ass down here." Tsume growled as he slipped under the crime scene tape. Kiba and Toboe slipped into the closed off section of the museum after him.

"I wouldn't have otherwise." A man about his age joked, handing him a set of gloves. He noticed the two wolves following behind him and pulled out a few more gloves, handing it to them as well. "New tag alongs?"

"Shut up…what you'd bring me down here for, jackass." The silver wolf grumbled, slipping the blue gloves on.

"Check it out for yourself." The man jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards and exceptionally empty display case.

"Oh no!" Toboe yelped and ran over to the case, careful to put on his gloves.

Tsume followed after him, still grumbling under his breath. The diplay case he had seen last night was missing all of its contents and had been replaced by a small envelope. Delicate calligraphy was used to write a simple, three word sentence; To Tsume Ōkami.

"You've got to be kidding me….when the hell was this left?" Tsume groaned as the guard pushed in the key code to unlock the case.

"Sometime during the power outage…We still haven't figured out how the thief managed to get the key code to unlock the case. The back up security alarm was still on and was never set off." Animos explained as Tsume grabbed the note. He carefully opened it and pulled out a small letter.

_Tsume,_

_Take care of Toboe. They will be coming after him now._

_They won't stop until we're dead and he has returned._

_I will be doing what I can to protect him._

_'Final Battle of Paradise'_

_Kia_

Tsume shook his head. None of the she-wolf's note made any sense to him. Who was coming for the boy and why? The last line of the note confuse him even more.

"Looks like you've got a stalker!" Kiba teased, peeking over his shoulder.

"Fuck off Amarok!"

"You know who it's from?" Animos asked in a surprised tone, taking the note and the envelope from him; slipping it into an evidence bag.

"Yea a damn murder for a case we're working on." He growled, shaking his head.

"Wait…you mean the she-wolf that escaped not long after you brought her in?"

"I was wondering how long it would take for news to travel." Kiba chuckled to no one in particular. Tsume grumbled something intangible, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to think.

"What the hell would she want with a bunch of rocks?…it makes no sense." He mumbled as he started pacing.

"Oh great…hey do your pacing somewhere else man." Animos gave the silver wolf a shove into another direction, making him leave the area in front of the empty display case.

He paced with Kiba and Toboe watching him from a distance in front of a painting, lost in thought. He paused to look up at the painting. After a moment he realized it was the same painting that the she-wolf was looking at when he first saw her. The painting took up most of the wall and was set in a dark cave and large golden gates in the background. Several wolves were captured by the oil paints, trapped in a battle against a monstrous wolf. In one corner, a dark wolf stood protecting a young woman, while another laid fatally wounded on the ground. Its head was thrown back into a painful howl, covered in lacerations and its blood staining the ground. Three other wolves fought the monstrous one, with a grayish one standing in a perfect position to leap in for the kill. Yet the expression on this wolf was nothing but torn indecision as he looked at the wounded wolf.

Tsume sighed before he looked to the display card for the painting. He tilted his head slightly as he read the card.

_'Final Battle for Paradise' _

_This piece was done in the late 1880's by famed artist Tisla Wahya with oil paints._

_This is the artist rendition of the famous tale of the Chosen Wolves and the Fight for Heaven's Gates. Depicted is how the Far Seeing-Healer is sacrificing her life to save her pack mates in the midst of battle. The Hunter is seen protecting the Flower Maiden from the Shapeless Evil that has taken the form of a massive wolf. While the rest of the pack fights, the Warrior wolf is seen torn between saving his mate and delivering the final blow to the monstrous wolf. _

Tsume looked back up at the painting. Images flashed in his mind, painfully, making him wince. Sounds of battle driven snarls and painful howls echoed in his head as he tried to make sense of what he saw. The scenes were almost the same to that in the painting, but the wolves were different colors. It was a white wolf, identical to Kiba, that was protecting the woman. No, he shook his head, it was protecting Cheza! In another image, he saw the massive wolf being held down by three wolves; a red, a black, and a brown wolf. The red wolf looked exactly like Toboe, raising the silver wolf's curiosity to the image. Another flash, showed a gray and sable she-wolf howling her song as best she could. Tsume fought to stay standing as he felt his heart wrenched in torment at seeing the wounded she-wolf.

He forced his eyes open to look at the painting again. He didn't understand why a painting would trigger his hallucinations. Shaking his head he looked at the card again. The title was in the note, the she-wolf had left him; so what was so important about the painting. Something caught his eye at the corner of the frame. Looking over his shoulder to make sure the other wolves were busy with the crime scene he stepped closer to the painting.

Kiba and Toboe silently watched the silver wolf slip a second envelope into his jacket. With a smirk, the white wolf nodded his approval. If the she-wolf was leaving a trail for them to follow, there was no point in letting others get involved in the case.

**…**

**…**

The diner was fairly busy with the noonday lunch rush. Wolves chattered to one another, hiding their conversation. The trio sat in a booth, eating their lunch while Tsume looked of the letter for a fifth time.

"I don't understand any of this crap." Tsume growled as he went over the letter yet again.

The letter didn't have his name on the top this time. It was merely a web address and a series of codes. Shaking his head, he let the letter fall to the table. Kiba picked it up, looking over it as well.

"So first she's killing, then she steals a bunch of rocks from a museum, has you looking at a painting and now this? Talk about a nut case…" He grumbled.

"Yea but why leave a rabbit trail…If she does have a reason to do all of this, why would you bother leaving a trail for others to follow?"

"Maybe she doesn't want just anyone to follow it." Toboe commented as he sipped his milkshake.

"What are you getting at, runt?" Tsume growled as the cold feeling washed over him again from using that name.

"The note in the display case was addressed to you…maybe she trusts you with whatever it is she's doing."

"The kid does have a point." Kiba smirked looking harder at the letter again.

"Even so, why me?"

"I think she likes you." Toboe teased, taking another sip as he earned a harsh glare in return.

"Stalker…." The white wolf snickered as he set the letter down."

"I'll tell you again…fuck off Amarok!" He growled viciously, making the two wolves before him laugh.

"Well if I did that, then you'd be on your own with this…" He tapped the letter, smiling.

"You make something of it?"

"Not me…but I know someone who might…" Kiba pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who?" the boy asked excitedly.

"My brother…" he replied quietly as he listened for the line to pick up.

"Hige?...its Kiba….we need to talk…"

* * *

**Yup, I enjoy the cliff hangers all to much LMAO**

**So Toboe and Blue are siblings and now Kiba has revealed his brother is Hige?!**

**Tsume has more hallucinations after seeing the painting as Kia leads them down a rabbit trail.**

**What will the next chapter entail? I don't know but I want reviews peoples!**

**PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE **


	4. Chapter 4-Gizmos and Clues

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes in later chapters. **

**...**

**Finally, after what seemed like forever, another chapter!**

* * *

**Tomorrow Is Here**

**Chapter 4- Gizmos and Clues**

**...**

Ding, ding, ding! A small bell above the door rang out as they entered the computer shop. Machines hummed and whirled in displays as the trio made their way to the main counter.

"I'll be right there!" A voice cried out from a room beyond.

"Hurry it up, Hige! I ain't got all day you know." Kiba shouted back as he rested his arms on the counter, leaning against it.

"Damn ya'll got here fast."

"We weren't that far away to start with." He grumbled to his brother.

Tsume sighed as he looked at the young man as he entered the main room of the shop. He was dressed in sweats that were pretty miss matched and sneakers. His thick shaggy brown hair shadowed his chocolate brown eyes. A flash of cold energy surged through him as the younger wolf locked eyes with him. The feeling of déjà vu was become all too familiar to the silver wolf over the last couple of days. He barely heard the boy next to him gasp slightly as Hige forced his attention to him.

"So…who's your friends?" The boy flashed a wide grin to them.

"This is Toboe Yaiden and Tsume Ōkami…guys this is my brother, Hige." Toboe smiled and gave a thoughtful wave to the cinnamon brown wolf, while the older wolf barely nodded his head.

"Have I seen you some where before?" Tsume stated as calmly as he could.

"No…not that I can recall any ways…which is really weird cause I feel like I should know you two." Hige replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Huh? Did I just miss something?" Kiba's gaze flicked back and forth between his brother and the silver wolf."

"You didn't feel it?" Tsume looked over at him in surprise.

"You felt it again? Son of a bitch! What the hell?"

"Uhhhhh…Somebody wanna clue me in?" Hige interjected.

"Maybe later…right now we need a little help…do you understand any of this coding?" Kiba shook his head as he pulled the letter out of his pocket. The cinnamon wolf glanced at the paper for a moment before answering him.

"Kind of coding system that's for certain…probably for that website listed at the top."

"Think you could run it?"

"Pffft! With my eyes closed…come on back and we'll take a look."

The trio followed Hige behind the counter to the back room. Shelves were filled with various pieces of hardware and the counters were covered with flashing screens. Hundreds of yards worth of cables and colored wires ran from one machine and connected it to the next. Toboe carefully stepped around a mess of wire that hung from the ceiling before moving forward.

"So what exactly do you do again?" Tsume grumbled, bumping into a shelf next to him.

"Computer engineering, software design…" He replied casually as he switched on another computer.

"He's a nerd." His brother teased, sitting on the edge of the counter next to the computer.

"I prefer the term Hacker!" Hige grumbled as he took his seat.

"Now, let's see what we've got." He glanced between the letter and the computer screen as he started to type. A moment later, the screen opened up to an auto parts site.

"That's it?!" Tsume growled, leaning over his shoulder to look at the screen. "It's a fucking parts store, and a pathetic one at that!"

"Maybe to you…but to a hacker…" He looked at the letter again before punching in a couple more keys. The screen dissolved into a plain blue background. A logo spun slowly at the top with a log in section lighting up underneath it. "It's a disguise."

"Well now…that's more like it." The silver wolf grinned as the logo spun to where the writing could be read.

"WBI…" Kiba smirked.

"Bingo!"

"Oh _HELL _NO!" Hige shouted and furiously pounded on the keys until the screen disappeared. He scrambled to get away from the computer, perplexing everyone but his brother.

"Get somebody else to do your hack job! I'm OUT!"

"The hell is your problem?" the silver wolf asked as he raised a brow in question.

"Hige's top on the WBI's watch list; which is why I said he'd be able to help us." Kiba explained with a smirk, watching his panicking brother.

"Watch list?" The young red wolf looked to the others as he asked.

"I developed a hacking software a while back and tried it out on their database. I screwed it up for them pretty damn good before they caught me." Hige grinned slightly at the memory.

"Yea ya did…and you did hard time for over a year as a result."

"A year to figure out where I went wrong. The program is flawless now, but I am _not_ going to try it out on them again."

"Even if it was to bring them down?" Tsume commented slyly. His grin grew when he saw him contemplating the question.

"Fine…but I want in on this whole thing…if I'm gunna get caught, then I want it to be big."

"Works for me." He shrugged and moved out of the brown wolf's way.

Hige immediately started grabbing various devices and laptops; shoving them into a bag. As he worked, he instructed Toboe to fetch a box of disks from a filing cabinet. He shoved several into the bag and shoved the one into the computer.

"You sure about this?" Kiba asked the silver wolf quietly as Hige maneuvered the computer back to the website.

"He's putting his ass on the line to help us on this goose chase." Tsume replied as he watched the young man turn on another screen.

"Just checking..."

"Besides, he's _your_ brother…you don't want him in on it then it's your problem to deal with."

"Touché"

"Okay…I'm assuming your gunna want a hard copy of stuff if I can get it?" Hige asked after a moment, placing the bag next to him.

"Would be nice." Kiba nodded his head and handed him a pack of paper from behind him.

"Hold onto your asses." Hige took in a deep breath before entering a long series of codes. The second screen flashed with a timer and several other windows. He went back to the log in of the website and typed in the next series of codes from the letter. The screen blinked and opened up to several case files.

"Alright we're in. Where should we start gents?"

"Any of them…get as much as you can from them all." Tsume commented, looking over his shoulder.

Hige clicked on the first file and a screen popped up, asking for a security code. He looked at the letter and to his surprise, the code was there.

"Who the hell gave you this? They're practically rolling over on the WBI with all of these codes." He glanced up to the wolves behind him before continuing.

"Tell you later, right now we need whatever is in those files." Kiba swung his brother's chair back towards the computer.

"Just asking…" He grumbled as he typed the code in. Several reports popped up on the screen and were quickly printed off. After finishing the first file he moved to the second, while the other older wolves glanced over the reports.

"Well looks like we've got the reports for the other murder cases now." The white wolf sighed. Although it was good news, it wasn't what they were looking for.

"How about these then? Damn, She's hot!" Hige commented as he started to print off the contents from the next file. Background reports of a she-wolf poured out of the printer and were quickly collected up by Tsume.

"Shit! When these boys do a background, they look at everything. They even have her medical records, physicals…..what the hell is with all the DNA testing?"

"Let me see?" Kiba snatched the paper he held up and glanced at it. "They certainly were interested in that with her weren't they?"

"Who is she?" Hige asked, pausing long enough to move the fresh batch of prints to an empty book bag.

"A she-wolf we're in pursuit of…what else you got?"

Hige opened up the last file and was prompted again with a security code request. Answering it, it opened up with a small data base. "Well isn't this interesting?"

"What?"

"It's a kind of index. You click on one of the subjects and it compiles everything possible about it…at least what's been entered. But the names are pretty weird, I mean seriously…who the hell goes by 'Stone Seeker'?"

"Click on one and let's find out." Kiba commented, shoving their papers into the bag that Hige started to fill.

He clicked on the top one labeled 'HUNTER'. A screen popped up with a prompted message saying that the suspect was unknown. He clicked on the next on called 'WARRIOR' and was again met with the same message.

"Looks like a pretty empty index…must have just opened it up." Hige commented as he went to click on the next one labeled 'FAR-SEEING HEALER'.

"Wait a minute!" Toboe shouted, weaseling his way past the older wolves to look at the screen. "Hunter, Warrior, Far-Seeing Healer, Flower Maiden, Stone Seeker….these are the titles of Chosen Wolves!"

"You sure about that kid?" Tsume groaned the question.

"Positive! I still have my history book at your house if you wanna check it."

"The kid's right…but what would WBI want with names lik-" Hige cut himself off as he clicked on the label and the she-wolf's picture popped up along with a running list of data. "What the hell?"

"Start printing…we can look at this later, if we have too." Kiba growled, adding more paper to the tray. As the printer hummed, the brown wolf clicked on the next one and found another empty file and moved on.

"Why the hell is the kid in the database?" He exclaimed, punching the print button.

"What do you mean?" Tsume grunted as he looked. Sure enough, under the 'STONE SEEKER' tab was the red wolf, Toboe.

"How the hell-" a beep sounded off on the second computer screen, catching their attention.

"Shit!" Hige started punching keys feverishly and addressed the beeping sound. "We don't have a whole lot of time. WBI's starting to check out the user ID."

"I thought you said your program was flawless?" The silver wolf growled, shoving papers into the bag.

"I'm not using that program, I'm saving it for a special occasion when I get the right equipment set up. Besides the one I'm using is just to buy us time in case they start to try and triangulate the IP address." He clicked on another tab and his jaw dropped. Under the tab labeled 'EXTROVERT' was his own picture.

"Wh-why the hell am I here?" He managed to squeak out as he printed out his information.

"What?" Kiba leaned over his brother's shoulder to see the old mug shots on the screen. "I haven't the faintest idea."

"Let's hurry and get what we can…we can figure it out later." Tsume growled as he collected up the papers as they printed. Hige quickly shot through the rest of the files and printed off what he could. The final tab however, stopped him from further investigation.

"What is that thing?" Kiba asked breathlessly.

On the screen, was a picture of a four legged being covered in black scales. Its head was covered in armor and long, jagged spikes lined its spine. Clusters of spikes came off of its joints on its legs and a long spiny tail flowed behind it.

"Is that even a real picture?" Tsume asked and Hige started to download a couple of files from the site, burning them onto the disk.

"I-I don't know…I won't be able to work with it till I finish downloading it."

"What are you-AAHHHH!" Toboe yelped and leaped behind the white wolf when he saw the picture. "It's the monster!"

"Th-that's what you saw!" Kiba's eyes widened as he looked at the picture again.

"Not that one in particular, but one like it."

The screen started bleeping again and Hige hurried close out before they were caught. Tsume gathered up the remaining papers and shoved them into the bag; zipping it shut.

"We have to go...NOW!" Hige shouted, pulling the disk out of the computer.

He waited until the other wolves had made their way out the door before grabbing the bag of electronics and typed in a command into the computer. Almost instantly, the lights dimmed as the screens flashed even brighter. He could hear the power box start to hiss and spark as he bolted for the door. The others had left a passenger door open for him to clamber inside.

"Floor it!" He yelled; slamming the door to the Durango closed.

Kiba smashed his foot down on the pedal and the tires screamed in protest, unable to get traction. White smoke billowed out from behind the SUV and mixed with the black smoke that started to escape the building. Finally the tires caught and the vehicle lurched forward and out into the street. Moments later they heard the siren of a fire truck in the distance.

**…**

**…**

"That was your entire life! I can't believe you just set it on fire like that." Kiba shook his head as he paced the living room section of the warehouse apartment.

"Hey! I've got good insurance on that place. It will cover the damages of the business and the property that was destroyed in it." Hige said casually as he started to pull out his equipment, laying it on the floor.

"Yea, until they do an assessment and find that you did it on purpose." Tsume grumbled as he pulled out various things to make dinner.

"Naw, I picked that place because of the faulty wiring system. Too much overload in a power would have resulted in a fire anyhow. I simply ran a command prompt that used up too much power and boom; instant accident."

"Nerd." Kiba grumbled under his breath, shaking his head as he went into the kitchen.

"Jock." The brown wolf teased as he started to set up his equipment on a desk that Tsume had provided.

**…**

**…**

Dusk had come swiftly to the city and was blanketing it in darkness. Thunderclouds loomed in the distanced and mulled their quiet warning. The she-wolf walked down the street in silence, listening for anything out of the ordinary. Cars hummed past her, splashing in the remaining puddles from the previous storm. Wolves walked down the street past her, plodding along in the growing night.

Her ear twitched as a small sound reached it as she turned a corner. A young woman was crying, stooped over from her mourning. The wind brought the faint scent of burning flesh and sulfur; widening the eyes of the she-wolf. Kia approached the woman and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Please…tell me what's wrong." She begged the weeping woman softly.

"H-He l-left meeee" she replied past her tears; the scent slowly becoming stronger.

"For someone else?" Kia gently wrapped her arms around her shoulders and started to lead her down the street.

"N-no…he…he left me…'cause I-I wasn't pr-pretty enough." The woman's sobbing became louder as she was lead into an empty alleyway.

"Sugar, If he left you because of that then he was a fool to start with." The she-wolf reprimanded her, chucking the girl's chin up enough to see her face. The woman's eyes were already started to darken and a bruise was forming on her cheek.

"B-but-"

"No buts! You are a beautiful young woman and just from having met you; I can tell that you're kind and caring. You're the kind that gives their whole heart when they care about someone."

The woman blinked her eyes in surprise as she listened to the mysterious she-wolf before her. Kia in turn continued to encourage the woman to let go of her grief. Her efforts were rewarded when a black steam rolled off the woman's back and her eyes began to brighten again. When the fog dissipated into the air, the she-wolf gave her a hug and sent her on her way.

"That was a close one." She muttered aloud. "But at least I was able to save her."

**…**

**…**

Tsume grunted as he gave another tug on the whiteboard, dragging it out of the storage closet. The wheels squeaked slightly, piercing his ears with protest. With another grunt he wheeled the whiteboard out to the center of the room. Satisfied, he walked over to the desk, rummaging through the drawer to find several dry eraser markers and tape. Hige nudged him slightly out of his way as he continued to plug wires from one contraption to another that lay scattered over the desk. The silver wolf moved out of his way with a grumble, placing the supplies on the little shelf of the whiteboard.

"How's it coming you two?" He called out, turning to see Toboe and Kiba sorting through papers.

"Well we finally got it sorted from weird to normal; even managed to put the previous reports back in the right order." The white wolf replied casually, not even caring to look up from his work.

"I've got our papers put together and sorted." Toboe added cheerfully, holding up a stack for him to see.

"Where do you want to start? The actual murder cases or all this nonsense that the she-wolf is steering us towards?"

"Well, I'm not seeing the point in the murder cases if all it's going to do is point us right back to this damn rabbit trail she's got us on." Tsume grumbled as he picked up the stack of papers that Toboe held.

"That's true, besides just from glancing at the reports, there doesn't even seem to be some kind of pattern that jumps out; just a signature move of decapitation."

"Do what now?" Hige perked his ears towards the conversation, nearly dropping a gadget he held in his hands. A jingle sounded from Tsume's pocket as his cell phone rang. A slight smile tainted his face as he listened to the melody that only belonged to one.

"Do you want to fill him in while I deal with this?" Tsume smirked as he set the papers back down on the table, leaving the room for the forbidden door. As soon as he was inside the art studio, he locked the door and answered the still buzzing device.

"Hey sweets, how have you been?" He stated coyly as his grin widened.

"It's lonely as hell without you and you know that!" A female voice cooed over the phone.

"I wish I could say the same thing here." He grumbled as he started to fiddle with a stack of drawings.

"What's going on?"

"I'm stuck on watch dog duty and my apartment seems to be filling up with more and more idiots." He complained, shuffling the drawings a bit.

"Well at least you're not there by yourself." The soft whimper tugged at him. He knew what that whimper meant and his foot started tapping excitedly.

"Yea well, the bed is pretty cold. I wouldn't give a damn if my house was full so long as someone was there to warm it with me." He could hear her giggle softly on the other end of the line.

"Oh baby, just say the word. You know I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Does eleven sound too late for you?"

"Never for you baby."

"I'll see you soon then Mindy."

"See you soon, Baby."

**…**

**…**

"Okay so, it's apparent from that damn data base that WBI is trying to find incarnations of the Chosen Wolves." Kiba stuck the titles of the Chosen on top of the board.

"And they believe that these two and the she-wolf are three of them. How and why is what we need to figure out." Tsume added as he stuck the pictures of the three wolves under the appropriate titles.

"We're inquiring this because?" Hige scratched his head, looking at the board.

"Kia is the she-wolf that gave me that letter with the coding on it. When I interrogated her, the damn nut case was going on about resurrecting evil or something stupid."

"Resurrecting the Shapeless Beast that the Chosen Wolves destroyed." The boy corrected, trying not to flinch from the disgruntled look he earned.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Hige managed to squeak out hesitantly.

"Well duh." Toboe grumbled under his breath.

"WBI is looking for the incarnations for a reason; I'm guessing the rise of the beast would be why. So by finding the out who the incarnations are first, we can stop them." Kiba explained with an exasperated sigh.

"So how are we going to do that?" Toboe asked; flipping through the papers in his lap.

"We look for common factors and then try and narrow it down to something more specific."

"Well sex has nothing to do with it, so we can rule that out." Hige sneered, rocking back in his chair

"Along with intelligence…" Tsume grumbled under his breath as he picked up some of Kia's papers.

"Who are you referring too?" the cinnamon wolf snapped. Hige rocked his chair back a little too far and crashed backward to the ground.

"I guess that answered that." Toboe joked quietly as he continued to look for anything interesting.

"Age is out of the question as well." Kiba shook his head, trying to ignore the harsh looks that were being exchanged between his brother and his unofficial partner.

"Well it at least we know the order in which we were entered into the data base." Hige groaned, lifting up a particular page. "I was entered not long after I was arrested."

"When was that?" Hige rattled off the date and he compared it to when the she-wolf was entered.

"Now how is it that you were entered in before her?"

"Even more so, how come we've only just been entered?"

"Stop talking in riddles and speak plainly, Hige." His brother complained slightly.

"The data base was made ten years ago, but nothing was entered into it until recently."

"You being the first, then Kia, and then-"

"Then me." Toboe finished as he noted the date of when he was entered on his own sheet of paper. Tsume nodded his head and wrote the entry dates under each of the three wolves' pictures.

"You said yours was just after you were arrested, what three years ago?" He asked as he glanced back to the brown wolf.

"Almost four…it's kind of odd though. They've got a copy of my blood tests here too."

"Wait, what blood tests?" Tsume walked over and peeked at the papers that he was looking at.

"Yea I guess the feds had just passed that law that any criminal under a federal offence had to have a DNA sample submitted to a suspect data base or something crazy like that."

"Well, there seems to be a lot of medical bullshit collected on the she-wolf; maybe there's a connection there." Tsume grumbled after a while, sifting through the countless medical reports.

"Even so we can rule that out."

"How come?" Kiba glanced up at his brother.

"Unless he's secretly a rebel; Toboe wouldn't have any criminal records of blood work like that."

"Um, actually…I think I do." The boy said weakly, holding a page in the air. "It's a part of my physical that I had done a month ago. I was entered into the data base a week later."

"I don't recall blood work being a part of a physical." Kiba snagged the article and looked it over.

"There was a TB outbreak in school and the dean wanted all of the students tested. My sister wanted to be sure that I wasn't sick and had them to a blood test instead of the skin test like everyone else. That and I was due for my school physical and had it done on the same day." The red wolf explained.

"Wait you said your entry date was a week after your physical?" Tsume glanced back up to the board; the gears in his head spinning rapidly.

"Yea why?"

"How in the hell did they get your information?"

"I can hack back into the WBI's site once my system is up and running and see if they have any watch alerts in place. You know like if some key term was entered into any data base worldwide, it would send up a flag for them to take a look." Hige commented as he stared at the paper before him.

"So long as you don't set my house on fire over it; it could give us the edge we need." Tsume confirmed the idea with a warning growl.

"In the meantime, it seems like the medical stuff is our only obvious lead." Kiba added calmly.

"Okay so let's concentrate our efforts on that then." Hige jumped in as he flipped through the pile for the page on his blood work. After an hour of searching for clues, they found a few leads.

"Everyone has O positive blood type, reports of exceptional healing rates, and some kind of genetics testing done." Tsume concluded, writing their findings on the board.

"It's too bad none of us understand the genetics papers. They're all done by different companies and each one has a different coding system. Unless we find some medical expert who can read it, we're at a dead end with this theory." Kiba pushed a set of papers to the side and stretched his arms above his head.

Toboe yawned; for him, it had been a long day and he was ready for some sleep. The two brothers beside him yawned as well, shifting in their seats. The silver wolf was the only one who wasn't tired, or at least he refused to show it.

"Why don't you guys head to bed, we can keep working on this in the morning." He said calmly as he closed up the markers and set the papers on the coffee table.

"Arn't you going to sleep too?" the boy asked past a second yawn.

"Naw, not yet anyways. I've got somebody coming over here in a little bit."

"And that would be?" Kiba asked as he raised an inquisitive brow.

"Let's just say the runt…" He paused as the cool rush of energy washed over him again from using the nickname. "Kid…needs to sleep with his headphones on and you two need to take notes."

"Oh great." The white wolf grumbled and led his brother and the boy upstairs to one of the empty bedrooms. "Just remember, we _are_ still on watch duty and we're supposed to be protecting the kid."

"Whatever princess." Tsume grumbled and watched as their door closed.

* * *

**Tsume: She's gunna kill me, you know that right?**

**Wolvenlights: For what?**

**Tsume: For what?! For sleeping with another she-wolf that's what!**

**Wolvenlights: No she won't**

**Tsume: The hell if she won't! And I don't want to be around for it!**

**Wolvenlights: Chicken shit...just sit back and wait for the next chapter...you'll see.**

**...**

**...**

**REVIEWS PEOPLES! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5-Calling In The Night

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes in later chapters.**

**...**

**Oh good grief!**

**I can't believe it's taken me this long to another chapter up for this story!**

**UHG!**

**Unfortunantly, school is also picking back up which will make it had for me to do any writing**

**:'(**

* * *

**Tomorrow Is Here**

**Chapter 5~ Calling In The Night**

**...**

It was well into the wee hours of the morning when Tsume first started to wake. Carefully he stretched his silver furred limbs, noting that his bed was warmer than normal. Cracking his eyes open enough to see a furry form peeking out from under the sheets beside him, he smirked. Flashes of the events before finally drifting off to sleep earlier, rushed back. He carefully climbed out of the bed and shook his fur out before standing to his human feet. The silver wolf crept out of the room onto the darkened balcony, closing the door behind him.

The dark loomed throughout the warehouse apartment as he took the stairs down to the main floor. He rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way to the kitchen. It was often like this after lying with a she-wolf. An empty and distressed feeling would steal into him, waking him up a while later. He could please a woman without much trouble, but he never could find enough satisfaction with any of them for any length of time.

Tsume opened a cabinet and moved various things out of his way, pulling out a box of gingersnaps. As he opened the box, he shifted to lean his back against the counter. The smell of the ginger filled the air as the packaging rustled. Finally finding his prize, he lifted it close to his nose and inhaled the scent deeply. The sharp spice of the treat filled every corner of his being. His eyes closed as his mind drifted with the aroma.

Thoughts of a she-wolf filled his mind. He could just imagine the softness of her curls and the firmness of her skin against his. The smell of their scents mixing and growing as their rhythmic motions made him want to howl. He sneered at the thought and took in another whiff of the gingersnap as an image came to him, slamming a mix of emotions into his gut.

_The she-wolf lay blindfolded on the bed. A fine film of sweat covered the fawn skin that glowed in the low light. He could see her every bare curve of her body and her mahogany curls fanned out around her. Her full lips turned a fine scarlet red. He could see himself moving a rose over her skin, barely touching it. Her body arched up into the touch and a faint gasp escaped her._

Tsume opened his eyes as the image faded into the shadows of his mind. It wasn't the first time that image had come to him. He knew how the scene ended and wanted to feel those emotions with the real thing. However, he had no such luck with any she-wolf he had come a crossed. He popped the gingersnap into his mouth as he thought about the first time he started to see his hallucinations.

Life had been so simple before then, but now, it was becoming complicated. It was not long after the fire that it started happening. He was still in the ICU of the hospital when an image filled him so much; he thought it was real and that it was happening. A jet black wolf towered over him, enraged at him and baring his teeth. The pain from the black wolf's attack caused him to cry out. He had clutched at his chest and howled so loudly, that the doctors had to sedate him. The doctors tried to tell him that the wound on his chest was from the beam falling on him during the fire, but the image left him confused and disoriented. Not long after, more hallucinations followed, triggered by various things, smells, sounds, emotions. He went to Cher Lebouski for psychological treatment soon after one episode, for help.

Out of all the hallucinations he had, none stood out more strongly than the ones of a gray and sable she-wolf. He still remembered the first time he saw her and what had triggered it. He was at the city's spring carnival, taking his latest fling to see the sights. It was by chance that he had even looked out towards the dance area when it happened. The breeze blew in the scent of honeysuckles that were often used to decorate the vendor's booths, mixed with the stray spice of ginger from where he hadn't a clue. The scent and seeing the dance and hearing the music, was more than enough to send him over the edge.

_The she-wolf was dancing barefoot in the full moon light. Fireflies danced around her and hovered over the pond behind her. He could hear the frog croaking and the crickets chirping as he watched her. Her denim jacket flared open around her as she spun. Her dark curls flowed with her movements. The breeze had shifted, catching her attention and causing her to stop. His breath was stolen away as her sea-green eyes shined in the moonlight and her cheeks were stained with a light blush from having been caught._

Another gingersnap soon joined the first as he thought about the night before; when he first saw her. Longing, excitement, and contentment had pushed him into a frenzied state. The only thing he wanted to do was race over to her, sweep her up into his arms and never let her go. Reality however, was something that was always over powering in his mind. Kia Tatkret was an alleged murderer and was completely off limits to the silver wolf unless she was proven innocent of the crimes she was accused off. From the amount of evidence stacked against her that would never happen.

Tsume shifted his position against the counter, stirring up a different scent off his skin. His faint smirk disappeared as he thought of the she-wolf Mindy that was asleep up in his bed. It hadn't felt right to be with her from the start, hell it never felt right with any she-wolf. It was for the simple fact that he needed a date to the Officer's Banquet the month prior and found a benefit to her staying. The problem he had with her was that she had been asking a lot of him lately, especially after a good night. A night that he was sure he was going to hear complaints about from the other guests in his home. Mindy, he knew, would not last is she asked again when she got up. Reluctantly, he popped one last gingersnap in his mouth before returning the box to the cabinet and making his way back up to his bed.

**…**

**…**

Kiba Amarok's head bobbed down to his chest and his eyes drooped close. With a jerk his head snapped up and he looked around the kitchen. Sunlight streamed in through the massive windows, casting a glow over everything it touched. A yawn escaped him as his hand thoughtlessly spun the spoon in his soggy cereal. Out of everything he hated most, it was being a light sleeper.

While his brother and thankfully his charge were busy snoring the night away, he was left to have fitful sleep. The sounds coming from the room next to him left him groaning in protest and shoving his head under his pillow. The only reprieve he had from his unofficial partner's noisy night was when he put his own music player on. Although it muted the noise, he still couldn't sleep well with the music.

"Looks like you had a long night." A voice teased as he looked for the source.

"Just consider yourself lucky that's you're a heavy sleeper." Kiba grumbled as he took a bite of his breakfast. He made a sour face when he tasted just how soggy it was.

"Awe come on, bro. It couldn't have been that bad." Hige shrugged, swiping the bowl away from him and discarding its contents.

"You have no idea."

"That good huh?" the cinnamon wolf snickered and flinched as he received a weak smack on the back of his head from his older brother.

"What was good?" a groggy voice cut in, drawing the wolves' attention to it. Toboe had come down in a pair of soft pajama pants and a tank top. The two older wolves glanced at each other before deciding against telling the boy.

"Nothing really, we were just cracking jokes." Hige commented casually as he fixed a fresh bowl of cereal for his brother. Kiba mumbled a thanks before concentrating on eating his breakfast this time. Just as the brown wolf got himself and Toboe situated with their own bowls, their ears twitched to the sudden commotion that was rising from the upstairs bedroom. As the voices grew louder, the trio became keener to the situation. The door to the silver wolf's room flew open and the voices seemed to reach their peak volume.

"You are so unfair!" A woman about Tsume's age, yelled as she exited the room. "I can't believe you're doing this to me you…you JERK!"

"Mindy I've told you time and time again. I'm not looking to be a sugar daddy for some gold digging she-wolf." The silver wolf growled in a tired tone as he exited the room as well. His exhausted face held a scowl that he rubbed it weakly with his hand.

"I'm not a gold digger! I don't know where you would get such a cruel idea." Mindy whined as she grabbed her jacket off the back of a chair.

"How is asking me to buy you a new car NOT gold digging?"

"It wouldn't have to be fancy-"

"You want me to buy you a Jaguar." He said flatly, glaring at her.

"It's not that fancy." She whimpered in a small voice, pouting and sticking her bottom lip out a bit.

"The hell if it isn't!" Tsume snapped back.

"You're breaking my heart for no reason." She whined again, shoving her face into her hands to cry. "And after all those nights we spent together, how do you expect me to live with this?"

Hige shared a look with his brother before rolling his eyes. He knew just how fake the she-wolf's crying was and wondered how Tsume would handle it. The silver wolf just groaned before making his way over to his desk. He pulled out a check book and filled one out; holding it out to the weeping woman.

"Cut that fake shit out, it's pissing me off." He growled. Mindy looked up, her face completely free of tears as she eyed the check. "This is to compensate for your broken heart…..take it or leave it, but get the hell out of my house and don't come back."

"I suppose it will do." She complained slightly, snatching the check before making her way out the door with Tsume right behind her. After ensuring the door was shut, he grumbled his own complaints before turning around to see the three other wolves staring at him.

"Well what the hell are you all staring at?" he snapped before making his way over to them.

"Nothing, just enjoying the show." Hige snickered in reply.

"Comments from the peanut gallery?" The silver wolf grumbled before grabbing a bowl. He could see the conversation coming and debated whether he should come right out and say anything or not.

As he slipped past computer whiz wolf to the cereal, Toboe noted the markings that covered the bare chested wolf. There was the massive x-shaped scar that covered his chest that he had seen once before already. Now the he was shirtless, the boy could also see the on his shoulder as well. The boy stared hard at it for a moment, noting how the darker mulatto crescent shapes resembled that of a Mate's Mark. Then he saw it as Tsume reached up into the cabinet to take down a box of cereal. On his left side, just under his arm were three, almost reddish in color, long jagged lines that wrapped around his side; starting at his mid back and reaching down to the front of his hip.

Toboe tore his gaze away from the silver wolf and down to his untouched bowl. He fought to keep his breath steady and tried to look as casual as possible. His mind however, was a blur of thoughts and questions. He had to fight the urge to touch his own leg the more he thought about Tsume's markings on his side. He was not the only one to see and note the strange scars, though questions remained silent.

"So how much did you give her?" Hige asked casually as he shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth.

"Three G's" was the only reply he was given. The brown wolf choked at the sum and heard the resounded clank of a spoon being dropped by his brother.

"Look I know we get paid good, but there is _no way_ you just have money like that lying around at your disposal." Kiba snapped when he finally found his voice again.

Tsume sighed and walked back over to his desk. After a moment of digging around, he pulled out an old newspaper clipping and laid it on the table. The title read "Most Eligible Bachelor in Caiman City". As Kiba glanced over the article briefly, the silver wolf munched on his breakfast before speaking.

"My mother died when I was fourteen. She left it in her will, that I was to have an inheritance that totaled out to be ten grand. How or why she had so much was well beyond me. I wasn't allowed to touch it till I was eighteen and by then I finally got some sense and invested a healthy bit of it into stocks and bonds. Had the money of a rich man, but I lived as though I was poor for a reason." The silver wolf chucked his finger towards the paper before continuing.

"One of my ex-girlfriends found out that I was sitting on a fortune and was pissed at me for not blowing it on her. So, as revenge when we broke up, she had that article posted in every paper available in this state. Ever since then, it's been nothing but gold diggers and train robbers."

"Living poor my ass! This place and the Ducati say otherwise." Kiba joked before getting up to clean his dishes.

"Yea well, I gave up trying to hide it after a while and decided to have a little fun with my money." Tsume chuckled, setting his own dishes in the sink to clean later and started a pot of coffee.

"So no heart ache or love lost because of her?" Hige asked as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the door.

"Who Mindy? Naw, she and I weren't meant to last anyhow."

"How do you know that? I mean besides her asking for an expensive car." The white wolf leaned his back against the counter comfortably.

"Call it instincts"

"Bull! I go on instincts, you go on impulse." Kiba sneered as Tsume filled a mug with the piping hot liquid.

"As true as that is, I'm not about to explain in front of…" Tsume let his voice trail off as he glanced over his shoulder towards Toboe. The boy, having finally snapped out of his train of thought, sighed and shook his head.

"Dad already went over Birds and Bees with me before he died. Besides, I'm fifteen; it's not like I won't know what you're talking about." The young red wolf complained slightly as he started on his breakfast.

"Well that works as an okay for me, so out with it Ōkami." Kiba snickered as he moved to pour himself a cup as Tsume moved out of the way.

"It's nothing really," he started as he settled on a bar stool. "Just something I picked up from my old man."

"Oh geez, I sense a 'father like son' situation." Hige chuckled as he wandered over to the second desk where his equipment was being set up.

"I guess you could say that. My old man would always tell me that you could sleep with over a dozen she-wolves and never be satisfied, and that was okay. Those are the ones you have fun with because they just won't last for one reason or another." Tsume chuckled before sipping from his mug, burning his lips from the heat. "However, it's the one that will make you howl that you fight to keep."

"Howl?" Toboe's head rose slightly at the inquiry.

"You ever enjoyed something to the point where you just had to howl and couldn't help it?" Kiba watched as the boy contemplated the question that had been given to him. When he nodded, he continued, "Pretty much what he's talking about with mating."

"Oh." Toboe said calmly as his face betrayed his slight embarrassment with a faint blush.

"I take it Mindy, couldn't get you to howl then." Hige called out as he fiddled with a couple of wires.

"And no she-wolf before her either."

"Or for your father for that matter?" Tsume froze with the mug half way to his mouth at the boy's newest question.

"The only one who ever got him too, was my mother. When she left, it damn near killed him." He said quietly, lowering his mug a bit. "He didn't take to drink or smoke, like most guys would. Instead he took to women and I guess as I grew up, it kinda rubbed off on me."

"Womanizer." Hige sneered, earning a chuckle from the rest of the wolves.

Tsume climbed off of his bar stool and wandered up to the white board, they had set up the night before. As he looked over it, he tried to think of anything that might possibly help his chaotic mind. He was supposed to guard the boy along with his unofficial partner, Kiba, from the murderous she-wolf as he was an eye-witness to one account. Aside from babysitting duty, he was supposed to solve the murder case. He gave off a quick sigh. When Kia was in his custody, she had admitted to the murders; so the case was pretty much solved. It was just a matter of catching her now and making sure she actually stayed behind bars. Begrudgingly, he contemplated the piles of other murder cases that the elusive she-wolf had been charged with. He wondered for a moment if he shouldn't be trying to find the connection to her victims rather than the goose chase on the board before him.

He was aware that WBI wanted his murder suspect, Kia. However, her odd behavior was what sparked him into actually looking into the rabbit trail she was leaving behind. In doing so, they uncovered a database that held not only the she-wolf but Toboe and Hige as well. Off hand, he knew the boy was linked to his murder case as a witness, but Hige had nothing to do with it. So far the only things he had to link the three together were blood type, reports of fast healing, and some coded genetics paperwork. Nothing else seemed to obviously link the three together.

"Hige how soon can you look for those red flags you were telling me about?" Tsume asked after a while.

"I'm aiming to be set up for hacking by this afternoon. It may take me some time to find any they may have, but we don't even know if there are any to start with." The brown wolf grumbled. He flicked a switch and started to turn the computers and screens he had hooked up, verifying that it was the way he wanted it.

"The sooner the better." Tsume went back to looking at the board when a vehicle honked a few times outside. He recognized the sound almost immediately and set his mug down on the coffee table.

"What is it?" Kiba called after the silver wolf, following him when he received no reply.

Toboe and Hige soon followed out the door after the two cops out of curiosity. When they stepped out into the bright morning light, they watched as Tsume grinned at the charcoal gray Charger was turned off. A man stepped out and talked with him for a moment as a truck came to a stop in front of the warehouse apartment. After a few minutes, the man climbed into the truck and left.

"I see you got your Charger back." Kiba chuckled as Tsume opened one of the bay doors to the garage.

"You're a fool if you think I'm not happy about that."

"So what did you do to it this time?" The white wolf gave a knowing smile as he was ignored temporarily.

"You should know," Tsume growled after a moment. "You were the one who crashed into it. Hey how's that crummy Mustang of yours anyway?"

"Well I got mine back sooner than you, if that's what you're getting at."

"That's because they have parts on hand for yours…mine's a classic! It takes a while longer to find new parts, asshole."

"You're just beating a dead horse, Ōkami. Besides, if you had used your blinker during that chase, it never would have happened."

"It was a high speed pursuit! Nobody uses blinkers unless they're chicken shit boy scouts like you." Hige snorted at the comment and went back inside.

While to two police officers continued to argue, Toboe stood in the bay door admiring the car. The classic Dodge Charger was polished to the point that every reflection of the world around it could be seen. The black ghost flames started at the front wheel well and reached just past the doors. The black leather interior shone just as much on the inside as it did on the outside. Sitting on the dash board was a band of LED police lights.

Toboe grinned as he watched the car being carefully backed into the garage. '_Well, that's one car I can mark off my list.'_ He thought to himself before slipping back inside to get dressed for the day.

**….**

**….**

Kia sighed heavily as she opened the door to her hotel room. Lazily, she threw her satchel onto the bed and snatched up the remote. Turning the small television on in passing to a news channel, she made her way over to the small fridge in the corner. She selected a soda, before using her foot to kick it shut again. As the TV droned on about more reports of rain showers, she climbed back onto the bed and pulled out the piles of papers from the satchel.

Her trip to the hospital turned out to be more fruitful than what she had hoped for. With a tiny white lie and a flash of a badge, she was able to get the entire medical records for four wolves as far back as their births. She opened the first file and started shifting through it. She smirked as she read over reports that showed the wolf was fairly reckless, resulting in several broken bones and ER trips over the years.

"Hige Amarok," She smiled as she continued to flip through his file. "You were certainly a handful for your parents growing up."

Finally she found the papers she was looking for; his birth records. She slowed her reading and took in every ounce of information. Her smile faded as her eyes lingered over one part of the report. She set it aside and closed the file. She opened another and glanced over it looking and almost dreading what she would find.

"Toboe Yaiden," She sighed sadly as she found a very similar birth repot in his file as well. "So you too, huh kid?"

She set the report next to Hige's and looked at the two remaining files. The medical records were of the two's siblings; Blue and Kiba. Although the two were not listed in the WBI's database, she had hoped they would not be on the watch list. Her only clue to if they would be, was in their birth records. She opened and scanned over them, groaning at her find. She pulled out the two birth reports and looked over them, shaking her head.

"We bare our stripes." She mumbled as she spread the four reports on the bed that held the key component that bonded them all together. "And still we fight to live."

* * *

**Okay, I wanna see how many of you can catch this "Key" connection or at least an idea to it.**

**I would love to read your opinions through your reviews. ^_^**

**Hopefully I have not made you wait TOO long for this update.**


	6. Chapter 6-We Bare Our Stripes

**Origional Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes in later chapters**

**...**

**Okay I know I said somewhere that I wouldn't post another chapter**

**until I did five in the first story...**

**But I was having a WAAAAYYYYY easier time writing this chapter instead.**

**...anyways!**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Tomorrow Is Here**

**Chapter 6~ We Bare Our Stripes**

**...**

Kia stood in the shower, trying to cleanse her mind more than herself. The steaming water thrummed heavily on her fawn skin as she concentrated on her task. She needed to think. She knew of the key eliminator that helped to narrow the field from millions of wolves around the world down to a small handful. She even knew the second key that pinned exactly who was a part of the Chosen. What she didn't know was how the WBI were able to get the information.

With a heavy sigh she poured some soap onto a cloth and started to scrub. She started with her right arm, running the cloth overtop of a long birthmark that was a few shades darker than the rest of her skin. When she finished, she moved to her other shoulder, letting her gaze linger sadly over the second birthmark. A crescent moon was on either side of her shoulder and joined together at the top, forming a complete Mate's mark; the only thing from her past life that she desperately wished she could remember.

She ran the cloth over the rest of her skin, trying hard to ignore the faded red, stripe like scars that covered her everywhere. Scars that were barely inches long were scattered over her arms and legs, the worst being one on her right thigh. She let her thumb run over top of this one that reached from her hip almost all the way down to her knee. The cloth skimmed over a trio on her upper chest where her tank top would normally be just high enough to cover them. On her left side, just under her arm were three long and jagged stripes that wrapped around her side. She reached behind and was just able to touch the top of them starting on her mid back and traced them down to the front of her hip. Those weren't the only ones she could feel on her back.

Kia rinsed off and climbed out of the shower after turning it off. She stood in front of the sink's mirror and looked into its reflection. A wall mirror was placed behind her, showing her back just over her shoulder in the first mirror. Her drenched hair covered a majority of her back, hiding what lay underneath it. Water beaded up as she slowly pulled her the soaping curls over her shoulder and looked again. Six red scars laid over the tops of each other; three running close to her left shoulder down to the right side of her lower back, and three doing the same in the opposite direction; forming a massive X. Where they joined was where the one on her side started.

She shook her head, spraying water everywhere throughout the small hotel bathroom. She wrapped a towel around her torso and grabbed a second to rub her hair with. The colder air of the room mixed immediately with the steam from the bathroom when she exited. The TV still droned on the news channel as she started to dry off. It cut off into a commercial as she bent over, letting her curls tumble downward so she could towel dry them. Music sounded as a soothing male voice began to speak.

_"….Picture it if you can…..Mountains that stretch as far as the eye can see…Waterfalls that pound out the landscape…..and wide open plains to race in…..Night starts to fall and the Lunar Jasmines open up in the moon light… It's five am and you race to the top of the lone mountain…where you will see the most picturesque sunrises in the world…..Come visit Nirvana Valley and explore the adventure that awaits your journey….."_

Kia flipped her hair back over her shoulder and started to get dressed as the TV switched over to another commercial. She rolled her eyes as her thought lingered over the advertisement for the National park. Nirvana Valley was not only one of the most iconic places in the world for its scenery, but was well known for the region's history. It held the oldest city in the world that somehow managed to remain small despite its growing numbers of tourist. Finally the news came back on with its last story of the morning, one that the world seemed to be watching.

_"….Thank you Sora….The wolf pup that was born last week with N.C. died earlier this morning. Doctors tried their best to save the remaining pup of the litter of three that suffered the disease. The other two pups in the litter, died within hours of birth from the severity of their condition. Doctors and specialist had hoped that the remaining pup would be able to join the few numbers of survivors of the retched condition since it had survived the first seventy-two hours after birth. For those of you who do not know about the rare fatal disease, Natus Conligatio, there have only been four thousand cases reported world-wide over the last five hundred years. These numbers do not include litters that are born at home. Because of the severity of the condition that occurs at birth, a large majority of its victims die within hours. In some cases where the severity is not so great a threat, there have been a few survivors. To date there are only a hundred living survivors, hidden amongst the public."_

Kia sighed heavily and shut the television off, unsure how to feel about the news. Her heart went out to the family for their loss, but in a way she was relived. It meant that there was one less wolf for the WBI to keep a watchful eye on.

**….**

**….**

Tsume shook his head and shut off the TV when the news finished their report on the wolf pup. The rare disease always made the headlines whenever a new case was found. The world, it seemed, would mourn for the loss along with their parents. For him, the stories stuck close to his heart. He always silently prayed that the victims would survive and beat the odds like he did. He himself had made it a personal challenge to memorize the names of those who survived the worst cases.

"What's Natus Con-con…" Toboe struggled to pronounce the difficult term as he looked up at the stonewalled face of the silver wolf.

"Natus Conligatio," Kiba sighed the name as he jumped in to aid the boy. "It commonly called 'Wolf Stripes'".

"And with good reason." Hige piped in as he furiously typed away on the keyboard.

Toboe paused long enough to soak in the name of the condition the unnamed pup had died from. The name was one that he recognized from a conversation he overheard his parents talking about. His heart both sunk and floated as he thought about what little information was given about the disease. By there being only a few survivors was depressing, but at the same time proved that there could still be hope.

"Yea but what _is_ it?" He continued and was surprised to hear Tsume answer him.

"Wolf Stripes is just like it's called. Pups are born covered in deep lacerations; some more than others. Pups often die of blood loss or bacteria that they come in contact with. They're more susceptible to getting sick and are too weak to make it the first few hours." The silver wolf stood and stretched a bit as he continued his general description. "If they're lucky enough to survive, they're left with some scars from their fight."

"Which is where the phrase 'We bare our stripes and still we fight to live', comes from". Kiba finished, looking aimlessly at the coffee table.

"Oh." The boy replied quietly. He reactively laid a hand on his right thigh. He could just barely feel the raised skin of the mark that lay hidden beneath the material of his pants.

"Man if we had an elimination factor like that, it would give us one hell of a leg up" Hige commented casually as he continued to plunk away at the keys.

"I don't think we'd be_ that_ damn lucky." Tsume grumbled as he stepped up behind the brown wolf.

"Maybe not, but if we can at least find the WBI's red flags then it will at least point us in the right direction." Pictures flipped from one screen to another as Hige started his master hacking program. "Here we go guys"

After a few more clicks, the screens changed and the computers began to hum with meaning and purpose. Hige navigated the hidden WBI sight with ease as he ventured through the database they had found the day before. When no changes were found, he started exploring some of the other links that were listed to one side.

"So like, what was the worst case you've ever heard of?" The boy asked after a while as his curiosity grew.

"Worst case on record consisted of over fifty lacerations of various sizes. The pup even contracted major infections thanks to improper care. Now that was one pup that was dead to rights a goner, even the doctors quit." Tsume replied.

"So the pup ….died?"

"No that's the thing, she lived!" The silver wolf glanced over his shoulder and smirked at the shocked look on the red wolf's face. "They left her alone to die….didn't give her any treatment or anymore blood transfusions….within a week her wounds started to close and the infection started to clear up…..the kid was a medical mystery as well as a miracle."

"Sounds to me like the Great Spirit said she needed to be here."

"You ain't kidding on that one."

"What was her name?" Toboe asked innocently.

"Kia Tat-" Tsume started to reply before he froze with realization. "-cret…naw….no there's no _way_!"

"Wait a minute; you don't think the murder suspect is the ultimate Wolf Stripe survivor…do you?" Kiba glanced curiously at the snarling wolf that stormed towards a pile of papers, feverishly flipping through several of them.

"Fuck, I'm an _idiot!_" the silver wolf growled as he pulled out a two page birth report from the she-wolf's file. "It _is_ her!"

His eyes slowly scanned over the pictures of the newborn pup covered in crimson cuts there was hardly a spot on her where it wasn't covered by them. A count had been given of the fifty lacerations along with a list of treatments that had been given to her. The second half of the report held all of her other standard information that was collect as with any average wolf pup; name, blood type, weight.

"Well that's just great!" He growled and handed the report over to the white wolf.

"Tell me about it," Kiba replied in a more cheery tone than his unofficial partner. "Looks like we're lucky after all."

"How, how the hell are we lucky, Amarok?" he snapped angrily as he started pacing the floor. "It's not like these two jokers had it as well."

"Um….Ts-tsume?" Toboe called quietly, sinking down a bit into the chair when the addressed wolf glared at him.

"I….." He started quietly as he methodically rubbed his leg slowly, trying hard to ignore the two cops and the computer hacker that were staring questionably at him.

"If you're going to talk to us, you'll have to learn to speak up." Kiba called over to him gently.

"I-I….I think I had…" He started again, raising his voice slightly. Tsume's demeanor softened slightly when he saw how fearful the boy had become from his anger. He raised a silver brow in questioning as he waited for him to continue. "Had what?"

Toboe looked up sadly and a bit confused as he locked his amber eyes with the golden ones of the silver cop. "I think I had Wolf Stripes."

**…**

**…**

Kia sat cross legged on the bed, writing various things down on a piece of paper. Things she had access to, what she needed to look for, anything that might spark an idea of what she needed to do next. The four birth reports were still on the bed beside her that she would occasionally glance. Another piece of paper with a long list of names was sitting in her lap. She read each name searching for the right ones. The names weren't alphabetized or even listed in chronological order which was irritating her to no end. Eventually she was able to highlight three names; Toboe's, Hige's, and her own. She drummed her highlighter on the edge of the clipboard as she lost her self in thought. The list of names had helped her find out who the WBI would be watching. Unfortunately, when she checked out each of those hundred names, only close to a third had been eliminated from the list with the second key eliminator. The rest remained unknown to even have the last key.

She groaned and rubbed her face with her hand. Wolf Stripes always made the news and a public record of the survivors was easy to get a hold of. The second key however was one that had to be tested for. The test alone was too expensive and unless it was recommended by a doctor to do, there was no point in having it done. She herself had to have the test done by the demands of her boss when she first joined the WBI. Hige's, she knew, could at least be tested because of the Federal Criminal DNA Database law that had been passed just before he got in. How they were able to test Toboe, however, left her puzzling their abilities to gain such valuable information.

**…**

**…**

"Kid, either you had it or you didn't." Tsume said firmly as he straightened his stance.

"I'm not sure." Toboe groaned slightly, "I just remember my mom saying she would never have another pup because she was afraid of them having Stripes again. I-I guess I just assumed that…"

"That what, you're one of the survivors?" Tsume fought to keep from growling but his temper was still apparent in his tone.

"If not me, then my sister!" The boy barked back his reply.

"What makes you think you had Wolf Stripes?" Kiba calmly asked before sharing a sad a knowing glance with his brother.

"You…you said that if they make it….it leaves red scars on them."

"It does."

"I…" Toboe glanced down at his leg and sighed. "I have a red scar on my leg….I've had it for as long as I can remember, but anytime I'd ask dad about it, he would just ignore me."

"Kid I highly doubt-"Tsume started shaking his head before he was rudely interrupted by a bleeping sound from the equipment behind him. "Find something?"

"You're not gunna believe this…..but we just got lucky." Hige stated as his eye widened at the screen. Tsume leaned over his shoulder and read the message box.

"Wait you mean to tell me, Wolf Stripes _is_ the key?"

"I mean to tell you that's who they're keeping an eye on, yea" the brown wolf commented slyly, leaning back in his chair.

"There is no possible way that-"

"What? You don't think I bare the Stripes?" The younger wolf snapped at him.

"I call bull shit, prove it!"

"I Will! I do bare my Stripes!" Hige growled as he stood straight up, sending the rolling chair rocketing backwards towards the couch. "And proudly at that."

Angrily, he reached over his shoulders and grabbed the back of his sweat shirt and pulled it up, turning his back to the silver wolf. Tsume's mouth gaped open as three bright red scars ran from his left shoulder down to the back of his right hip. Unsure that they were real, the cop carefully ran his fingertips over the slightly raised scars that ran side by side together. He barely heard a rustling sound and glance up to see Kiba removing his simple white tee shirt. There across the planes of his chest was his own trio of red scars.

"We're both survivors of Wolf Stripes Tsume…I'm almost willing to bet you are too…judging from the ones on your side." Kiba commented sadly after a moment.

"As insane as that is that three survivors all live in the same city," Tsume panted slightly, trying to regain his thoughts. His word seemed to spin a bit as he walked over to the couch and leaned against it, desperate for the support.

"We don't even know if the runt survived it for sure." The cool energy washed over him when he used the nickname again. His world was spinning too much to deal with déjà vu, allowing him to brush it off temporarily.

"Well hell his birth records are somewhere in that pile of papers," Kiba sighed heavily as he walked over to the table to search. "We can just take a look and see."

"Or he could just show us." His brother added as he fixed his sweat shirt. "Didn't you say it was on your leg?"

Toboe blushed slightly as he nodded his head dumbly. "Well then, roll you pant leg up and let's see it."

"I can't," he groaned after a moment. "It's too high up."

"So drop 'um" Tsume shook his head before glancing up to the paled face of the boy. "What? We're all guys here….unless of course you're going commando today."

The comment flustered the boy has he stood to his feet. After a moment of fighting with his belt buckle, he was able to peel them down. His shirt tail was just long enough to cover his briefs, giving him just enough privacy to not fidget quite so much at the other's staring at his mark. The silver wolf's jaw dropped as he studied the long red scar on his leg. The surprisingly wide mark started just above his knee and stretched up the length of his leg, disappearing under his shirt.

"H-How far up does it go?" The older cop asked when he found his words again. Toboe took it as a sign that they had finished and pulled up his pants again.

"It goes all the way up to my hip." He replied quietly.

Tsume bobbed his head barely in understanding. After a moment he let his head hang while he tried to think. There in his house, were four Wolf Stripe survivors, including himself; a thing unheard of. Something about the unique condition had now become the main focal point of their search. He could hear Hige going back to his typing, searching for anything that could be of help. His head started to swim again as he finally walked around the arm of the couch and sat down.

His mind reeled further when it came to the mysterious she-wolf. The woman he was hunting was not only a survivor, but was the Ultimate survivor, having beaten every single odd that was placed against her. People like that, he knew from experience, were never to be underestimated. How could someone who had slain over twenty wolves ranging in ages from middle school to well into their prime, spare the only witness to her crime? How could she easily admit to her wrong and still as if that same boy was okay? In the midst of that, she had stolen a display from the museum, left him on a rabbit trail from hell, and plagued his heart and mind.

A phone began to ring, and the sound of someone answering it barely reached him deep within his thoughts. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand softly touch his shoulder. Looking over it, he saw Kiba hand him the cordless phone.

"A doctor Labowski is asking for you." He stated quietly.

"I'll take it in the other room….you guys keep at it and see if you can come up with anything else." The silver wolf grumbled before disappearing behind the forbidden door to his art studio.

**….**

**…**

Kia threw a punch at her imaginary opponent. She followed with a round house kick, just barely missing the TV stand as her foot came back down. Sweat started to form over her skin, rendering her earlier shower meaningless. Still the fact remained that she just thought better while she was fighting. She threw several jabs while bouncing on her toes, ducking from an imagined return blow on occasion. As she trained, her mind raced through her current list of problems.

She only had eight of the fifteen Keystones, with the location of at least four of them being unknown. One was in the custody of a trusted ally, while the other two, awaited the perfect set up to win them. She threw another jab as she thought for a moment of who to get to help her in that venture. Whoever it would be would have to be fast, very skilled, and have the right car. She threw an upper cut before twisting into another kick.

Toboe presented a problem that she didn't have the answer to, and that bothered her a bit. WBI had managed to find some kind of loop hole that allowed them to test for the final marker without the wolf knowing of such. She was missing something vital and she had to figure it out fast, before they could test any one of the remaining unchecked survivors. She growled as her thoughts of the boy led her to another problem.

Demons. Normally there was only one or two in a city and then they would start to appear in another city. On top of that, they had only finished off their host and evolved into full-fledged killing machines at night. The only that had evolved and attacked the boy occurred in broad daylight. It wasn't right; the research that had happened at the time had shown that they needed it to be dark enough before they could overtake their host.

Something had changed; she could feel it. Something had happened that had caused their behavior to change so drastically. The battles were becoming harder as they became stronger. More of them were showing up in this one city alone. She could almost sense that there were still a few more, hiding and growing within their hosts here in this city. At first she thought it was just because of the number of Keystones that were here. Now, now she wasn't so sure. What she did know was that if she was to fail on her mission, the world would be thrown into an eternal darkness. And to her….failure was NOT an option.

* * *

**Questions, comments, concerns?**

**I'm sure there is a few ^_^'**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
